Concealing the Truth
by Lady Razeli
Summary: Formerly Finding a baby Mamoru finds a baby and Usagi is concealing a number of things from various people.Can the Senshi help their poor friend who seems to become more depressed day to day. Can Mamoru bring back the happy Usagi in the end? Review
1. How could he not love her!

Finding a baby

by

Lady Razeli

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon just any random new characters you've never heard of if I put them in the story.

A/N: Yes, I am aware that Hotaru is not suppose to be here this early in the actual SM, but Chibiusa needs a friend, so just consider Hotaru to be Chibiusa's age which is five in this story.

How could he not love her!

"Usagi, Auntie Ikuko said you had to stop and buy me ice cream today for getting a perfect score on my math test again!" Usagi sighed as Chibiusa boasted yet again about her perfect scores.

"Chibiusa will you shut up?!" Usagi asked and yelled."Here go get your stupid ice cream." Chibiusa took the money, but stared up at her heroine. She thought perhaps she'd gone to far this time, but Usagi said nothing more as she kept walking towards the Hikawa temple shrine.

"No, I can wait," Chibiusa sighed, her head hanging low as she followed Usagi. She had never known Usagi to call ice cream stupid besides she liked when Usagi took her because she could always talk Motoki into giving her extra scoops without having to pay more. She hated to admit it, but she wasn't as skilled as Usagi when talking to Motoki. Motoki Furuhata was the owner of the Arcade and a fun person to be around.

Lately Usagi had been feeling down because Mamoru had left her, he claimed he didn't love her anymore and she just couldn't believe it. How could their love die out, she just knew in her heart that it was true love.

"Still feeling down Usagi-san?" Hotaru asked when they arrived at the Hikawa shrine.

"Down is an understandment for how I feel, Hotaru-san." Usagi moved passed her slowly. It was like she wasn't even there. That lively energy that usually radiated off her seemed to be gone. Chibiusa hugged her best friend Hotaru and they whispered to each other about Usagi and Mamoru.

"Setsuna?" Usagi asked surprised. She knew that the usual senshi would be there Makoto Kino, Ami Mizuno , Rei Hino, Michiru Kaioh, Hotaru Tomoe, Haruka Ten'ou, Minako Aino, and of course Chibiusa Tsukino. Setsuna Meioh was suppose to be at the gates of time guarding it as Sailor Pluto, but more often than not she came to Tokyo as Setsuna Meioh the nineteen year old college student and cousin of Michiru since they looked like they could be related to some degree.

"Isn't it a nice surprise, Usagi?" Minako asked.

"Yes, I suppose it is good to see you Setsuna," Usagi replied half heartedly.

_"Wow she's really sad," Setsuna thought."If only she knew the truth." _

"Its good to see you too Usagi, now let's get down to business the Dark Moon is a threat I can't figure out how they are time-traveling, I guard the gates and should be able to stop them." Setsuna was definitely furious about them not coming to the gates.

"We can't figure it out either, but it feels like every time a youma attacks it gets stronger, maybe they're making faster progress in the future than we anticipated," Michiru said.

"We'll just have become more a team," Haruka put in as she sipped her tea that Rei has just poured. Usagi just listened as she stared off. She never even once looked at or touched the kurimanju Makoto had taken the time to make in an attempt to cheer Usagi up, it had after all been a week since the break up. Luna pushed the plate towards Usagi, who looked down and started to cry. Everyone turned towards her including Chibiusa and Hotaru who had entered Rei's room and were sitting down munching on the warm buns. They paused in their actions.

"Usagi, what's wrong?" Minako asked.

"Mamo-chan baked me some kurimanju when he broke up with me," Usagi cried. Alarmed Makoto immediately took away all offending pastries if they hadn't been goggled up quickly, which is exactly what Chibiusa did. Hotaru volunteerily gave her's up like everyone else.

"Oh how thoughtless Kurimanju is your favorite," Rei said angry.

"I know," Usagi cried.

"I'm sorry Usagi I didn't mean to get you all up set," Makoto said hugging Usagi.

"Its ok Makoto you didn't know, I just don't understand," Usagi cried.

"What don't you understand?" Ami asked as they all surrounded her to comfort her except Chibiusa.

"Why he doesn't love me anymore," Usagi cried.

"What!" They yelled. They knew they'd broken up, but they thought it was more of a lover's spat now they knew it went even deeper,"

"I have to go home," Usagi said before standing up and running from the Hikawa shrine, but not before she heard Rei's voice.

"How could he not love her!"


	2. Mamoru finds a baby

Mamoru finds a baby

"Look there haven't been any attacks lately, so there's no reason why we can't all go on the school trip to Iwo Jima for three months and besides Luna assures me that this teleporter will get us back here to Tokyo if we're truly needed," Minako said at the Senshi meeting. This time Mamoru had graced them with his presence. He looked haggard as if he hadn't slept in days. Usagi was at home watching her brother Shingo, who had the flu. They would have taken the meeting over there, but Ikuko Tsukino had expressly forbid them to even enter the house while Shingo was so sick. She would risk them catching the flu. Usagi could still hear them on the communicator.

"But how will we know if there's an attack?" Makoto asked.

"Actually I figured that out last night," Ami said as everyone remained silent trying to figure it out.

"Well?" They all asked looking at her expectantly.

"Mamo-chan is staying her in Tokyo, so if there's an attack he can merely use a communicator if Luna will give him one." Luna produced a black one that resembled a watch on the outside, no one would ever suspect its true abilities.

"Ok so I guess Michiru and I could head off on that cruise as well if Hotaru was going to Iwo-Jima with Chibiusa," Haruka said.

"You mean I can go too?" Hotaru asked surprised and happy.

"Of course you can go, you go to school with Chibiusa too remember and it includes grades Kindergarden through tenth who will go on the trip to Iwo-Jima," Michiru responded. Hotaru hugged them happily.

"This is great, Auntie Ikuko signed mine this morning and Usagi and Shingo's if he gets better."

"Great a whole three months with this brat," Usagi muttered. They just barely heard her and all started laughing except Mamoru.

"Well when is this trip?" Luna asked.

"We leave Monday morning, which is just enough time for anyone whose sick to pass their health test with a doctor before getting on the plane," Minako responded.

"Well if I am not needed and you'll all be gone I will guard the gates of time, just call on me if I am needed." They nodded and hugged her.

"Bye Setsuna a chorus of voices went up. They hugged her and she disappeared. Soon when it was settled that they could all leave they left the Hikawa shrine. Mamoru headed for the Fruit Parlor Crown for a cup of coffee. He had seen the looks they had given him, they were furious with him for what he did to Usagi, he was furious with himself. How could he have broken up with his beloved Usagi. He loved her so much it wasn't even funny, but he had to protect her, he had too no matter what. He would not let his princess die.

Mamoru didn't even notice as he passed the Fruit Parlor Crown without even so much as a glance. He walked right pass him own home and car still parked in front. He hadn't driven it since Usagi had ran out of it in tears. The kurimanju even still sat in it. He wandered around Tokyo for days sometimes crying silently for Usagi. It was Monday night when he finally got a hold of his senses and headed for home. On his way through the park he heard a scream of terror. Something heavy was dropped and he heard the sound of feet running. Soon enough there was silence as a haggard Tuxedo Kamen stood among the trees. He looked all around him and saw no one. He walked over to the basket that had been dropped. Inside he discovered a baby.

"Oh no." Tuxedo Kamen muttered. He picked up the basket and headed for the police station. Before entering he became Mamoru again. They said that a missing baby had not been reported and if they had the baby girl did not match any discription. They took photos and wrote up a discription before convincing Mamoru to take care of the child until her parents could be located.

"What did you get yourself into Mamoru?" Mamoru entered his apartment and before he knew it he had his hands full. He didn't know what was wrong with her. She just cried and cried. It got so bad that he finally decided that he should call one of the Senshi. Thinking it was at least Sunday he flipped open his communicator only to have Usagi answer.

"Whose attacking?" Usagi asked quickly ignoring her feelings for Mamoru and refraining from showing the emotion she felt when she saw his haggard appearance.

"Just get here quickly," Mamoru said thinking that she wouldn't come if she knew why he really called her over.

"Where are you?" Usagi asked.

"My apartment please just hurry!" He closed his communicator and turned back to the baby who lay on his bed crying. Ten minutes later Usagi burst into his apartment ready to fight off any monster hurting her love. What she found was Mamoru looking as if he was going to die with a crying baby in his arms.

"What is this?" Usagi asked, her worst fears seemed to be coming true. Mamoru had gotten another woman pregnant."How could you be such a heartless bastard as to call me over so you can show off your child, is the mother here too?!" Usagi was in tears. She'd had to stay behind from the trip until she got over the flu, and not Mamoru was doing this to her. She'd gotten out of bed for nothing.

"No, no its not what you think..."

"You are the most horrible person I've ever met Mamo-chan," Usagi cried. Mamoru put the bab down.

"No, no I think something happen to the mother, but I found her and the police asked me to care for her, I need the help of the Senshi if I am to do this."

"Well the senshi are on Iwo-jima enjoying themselves while I have the flu," Usagi cried as she detransformed and began sneezing. Mamoru gave her a tissue. She wiped her eyes.

"I'm sorry you didn't get to go, but could you please please help me?" Mamoru begged. Usagi stood and walked over to the bed. She looked from Mamoru to the baby. She stopped crying when she looked up at Usagi and reached her little hands out for her. Usagi picked her up and the baby grabbed her nose and smiled. Usagi smiled too.

"I guess I could help out," Usagi replied tickling the baby.


	3. Naming the baby and keeping a secret

Naming the baby and keeping a secret

"Won't your parents be worried?" Mamoru asked as she changed the babies diaper for the fifth time that night. He couldn't do it to save his life.

"No, they went with all the other parents to Iwo Jima for the first two weeks."

"Oh, that sucks you were at home by yourself with the flu," Mamoru replied.

"Yes well now I get to take care of a baby with the flu now don't I?" Mamoru said nothing as he took the dirty diaper off the bed and took it into the kitchen to deposite in the trash.

"Mamo-chan you should take her to the doctor in the morning she's sick," Usagi said as she laid down next to the baby under the covers on his bed. She gently rubbed the child's back as she slowly drifted off to sleep.

"Alright, I'll take her to Tokyo General in the morning." Usagi took a deep breath as she sighed. She could smell Mamoru in his sheets and blankets. She had missed the smell of him. Usagi turned away from the baby and coughed into her arm.

"Usagi perhaps you should go see the doctor too," Mamoru commented from the couch. Usagi coughed again before getting out of bed lightly and running into his bathroom. Mamoru could hear her vomiting up a late dinner.

"Usagi?" Mamoru asked.

"I'll be fine," Usagi said pushing Mamoru." Just a little tired."

"Well let's get some sleep than." Usagi said nothing before crawling back into his bed.

"Usagi?" Mamoru asked at three in the morning. He knew that she was still awake, because she was nauseas and throwing up every now and again. She'd also just gotten up to take care of the baby.

"What is it?" Usagi answered.

"What are we going to call the baby, we can't just refer to her as the baby or her forever."

"I don't know Mamo-chan we'll think of one in the morning." Usagi turned away from him and soon her breathing became lighter and she was asleep. In the morning they seemed to work as a family, but one who are having marital problems.

"Ok how about Aki?" Mamoru asked while they watched the baby on the couch. The baby just stared at them.

"Akiko?" Usagi asked. Still the baby just stared."No you're right that's not good enough for you um...how about Izumi?"

"No, no she's not an Izumi, she's a Hitomi, I mean look at those eyes, they're especially beautiful." Hitomi smiled happily.

"Oh that must be her real name, because she really likes it," Usagi said smiling.

"Hey I thought you said you had the flu, you don't look like you have the flu."

"That's not important, what's important is that you need to take Hitomi to see what she has, Mother has thousands of remedies for almost any sickness and she'll be good as new in no time."

"I think you should go too."

"I'll be fine, I'll just go to the store and do some real shopping while you're at Tokyo general."

"Fine." Mamoru said. Usagi dressed the baby and sent them on their way. She went home to check her messages and call the girls. She faked a cough and stuffy nose to her mother, who tried to sooth her over the phone.

"I have to go now, I feel a headache coming back on," Usagi moaned.

_"Of course darling get your rest everyone misses you," Ikuko soothed. _

"Yes mother." Usagi hung up the phone and packed a few outfits for the week. She went to the store after dropping her clothes off. True to her word she did some shopping for the baby, but she also grabbed a pregnancy test among other things. She thanked her lucky stars that Juban supermarket had their own self check out line now. She bought everything and no one had to know she had a home pregnancy test in her bag.

"Oh Usagi your mother told me you were at home with the flu," Mrs. Nagano said as she was entering the supermarket.

"Oh yes," Usagi said in a low voice and immediately putting a sick look on her face before Mrs. Nagano could see her properly."I just came for a few things trying to stick to Mama's remedies and tea for sore throat."

"Of course dear if you like I could stop by and make you some soup, you know I think I will," Mrs. Nagano replied."Yes, yes why don't you go on home and get yourself right into that nice warm bed and I'll come make you some hot tea, steamed Kurimanju because I know its your favorite, and I'll make that soup it'll sooth your stomach."

"Yes ma'am." Usagi forced a smile and Mrs. Nagano smiled too. Usagi practically raced home. She hid all the stuff for the baby and took out everything her mother generally used to get rid of the flu or Ikuko would know she faked her illness and ask why she was really throwing up. She hid the home pregnancy test in her bottom most drawer full of Chibiusa's clothing. No one would ever look there. Luna bounced into the room from her window.

"Usagi!" Luna exclaimed.

"Hi Luna, " Usagi said taking on a sick tone.

"Where have you been, you ran out of here so fast fully transformed I didn't know what to do."

"Oh Mamo-chan had an emergency and after that I just spent the night over there, because I was to tired to walk home."

"Usagi, get back into bed now, you mustn't get sicker." Usagi changed into her pajamas and climbed into her bed.

"Was it another youma and can we expect anymore attacks?" Luna asked.

"No, no it wasn't a youma, he just made me think it was, but after Mrs. Nagano leaves today I have to go back over there and help him out with Hitomi."

"Hitomi is the baby he found last night, we're not sure yet, but the mother may have been attacked by a youma that completely disappeared."

"I'll look into it later." Usagi nodded and turned over in her bed feeling depressed. What if she really was pregnant and then what would she do. She was Sailor Moon, she couldn't have a baby. Soon Mrs. Nagano arrived and she was forced to drink very hot tea and disgusting green pea soup. After that she cried as Mrs. Nagano watched her eat her Kurimanju. She'd swore to never eat kurimanju again until Mamoru was her boyfriend again especially Mrs. Nagano's kurimanju, she made the worse kurimanju she'd ever tasted.

"You get some rest now Usagi, I'll tell your mother I came over and took care of you for a little while, its just to bad my husband insists I go with him away on business today or I'd come back tomorrow, I know how much you love my kurimanju."

"Oh its my favorite," Usagi lied. Mrs. Nagano smiled and left. Usagi heard her husband's car start up and she watched them drive off before running into the bathroom and puking up every last bit of it.

"Usagi are you alright?" Luna asked.

"Yes, just tell Mamo-chan that we'll have to take care of her over here and to not let anyone see him enter my house or the neighbors will talk and my parents will know." Luna nodded and ran towards the window. Once she was gone, Usagi took out the home pregnancy kit. She followed all the instructions and waited for the timer to go off.

Oh no! Is Usagi pregnant or does she have the stomach flu and is being paranoid. Find out on the next Sailor Moon.

A/n: I'm following my own adive and adding a sailor moon says.

"If you go out and have adult fun make sure you always use adult protection, and under no circumstances should you not look up all the consequences for this adult fun and should be able to tell the difference between the stomach flu and pregnancy. Sailor Moon says!" Let your mommy and daddy have all the fun!"


	4. Distractions

Distractions

"Usagi, we're home we came back early to take care of you darling!" Ikuko yelled. Upstairs in her bathroom Usagi jumped. The pregnancy test flew into the air, skidded across the edge of the tub, and into the waste paper basket just as Usagi ran out of her bathroom and hopped under the covers looking more sick than she had in her life just as Ikuko walked in.

"Awe, my poor bunny, I hate to see you sick," Ikuko soothed.

"Yes, but look what Papa brought you," Kenji said coming in. He held out the cutest bunny on the planet." I got it on Iwo Jima, they sell them there for tourists with kids, I thought I couldn't go home without getting my bunny, a bunny."

"Thanks Father." Usagi accepted it and hugged it close as her mother rubbed her head.

"I saw Mrs. Nagano was over." The mere mention of food and especially Mrs.Nagano's food made Usagi want to puke. After a moment of them asking her what was wrong she ran into the bathroom and shut the door. They could hear her throwing up the rest of her lunch.

"Oh no," Usagi whispered as she looked for the pregnancy test. When she didn't find it she almost started freaking out. She tore the box up and ran it under the water so long that it was mush before she dumped it into the trash, unknowingly covering up the pregnancy test. After a few more minutes she wet her face and exited the bathroom.

" Can I get you anything?" Ikuko asked.

"Anything to stop the nausea." Her father sat down with her head in his lap.

"You're lucky your mother has so many remedies for these type things."

"I know, but how did you guys get back so fast, I just talked to you not to long ago this morning."

"We were on the plane when you called, besides it's not that long a flight from Iwo Jima."

"Of course."

"Is something bothering you, you seem distracted."

"No, no I'm just thinking how good it is for you to be home, is all." Usagi was worried about Darien showing up now that her parents were home, they would not let her out of the house so she could help him with Hitomi. She'd have to sneak out at night or something. She didn't know yet, the stress she was feeling was giving her a headache. Perhaps she was worried for nothing about her other little problem, maybe she really did just have the stomach flu.

"Usagi dear, Mamoru is here with Hitomi, he said you'd been giving him advice all night yesterday and thought they'd stop by for a visit and since Hitomi has the flu too, he thought you two could enjoy each other's company."

"Ok, I don't mind," Usagi replied. Mamoru entered with Hitomi and he practically dumped her in Usagi's arms. Hitomi had obviously given him hell since he'd left that morning. He'd been even more agitated when he saw her parents had returned early.

"Awe poor thing," Usagi soothed Hitomi as she wiped her wet face with the end of her blanket. Kenji left out and Ikuko went for more tea.

"Are you alright?" Mamoru asked.

"I'm fine, its not like you care," Usagi spat with some anger. Mamoru was bit taken aback, but remained silent with his head down, he deserved her anger.

"So many distractions," Usagi muttered as she gave Mamoru all the baby stuff and he stashed in his makeshift, temporary diaper bag for Hitomi.

"Your room is nice," Mamoru complimented as he looked at the bunny theme of the room.

"Thanks," Usagi responded without emotion.

"Usagi, I'm trying to be civil and the least you could do is be civil too."

"As far as I'm concerned Mamo-chan I am being civil!" Usagi exclaimed in a whisper so as not to startled Hitomi who was well on her way to a blissful sleep.

"Why are you so agrivating and mean to me!" Mamoru responded in anger, because he knew she was right. Usagi just stared silently at him as if she didn't know what to think of him. He immediately regretted his words to her and knew that he would now pay with a tongue lashing.

"If you have a lot of pent up anger you should always find calm and peaceful ways to release it, like yoga or going for a walk even a jog, Sailor Moon says! "If your ever so angry that you wanna hurt some one UNDER NO CIRCUMSTANCES ARE YOU TO SPEND A LOT OF TIME WITH THEM BEFORE YOU'VE CALMED DOWN!"


	5. Close One

Close one

"I'm agrivating?" Usagi asked." And I'm mean to you?" Mamoru hesitated to answer, but decided to stand his ground. If he apologized now and they got back together he would loose her forever.

"Yes, yes you are."

"Agrivating I'll let slide, but mean is an overstatement for what I am to you, if anything you're the mean one!" Usagi yelled."Mean is what you could call what you did to me, but frankly I think that's an overstatement!"

"You act like I..." Mamoru started.

"No, no don't even try to defend yourself, you knew what your intentions were right from the start!" Usagi yelled. She lowered voice for her next words." Tell me one thing though, why romance me the night before why, why let me give myself to you believing that we were meant to be together, that some day you'd ask me to marry you, and I'd be luckiest girl in the world because I was happy. Why would you knowingly take the one thing I can never get back and than dump me the next morning when your about to take me home!"

"Usa, I never..."

"Don't call me that!" Usagi's voice got louder."Oh and to just think that I could be p..." Usagi stopped herself before she blurted it out in anger.

"Could be what?" Mamoru asked.

"Get out Mamoru." Usagi said in a dangerously low tone, anger was evident. Mamoru was frozen in place. She had never called him Mamoru before at least not in a long time. She always called him Mamo-chan.

"But what about Hitomi?" Mamoru asked finding his voice. Hitomi had managed to sleep through the whole fight.

"Take care of her yourself, you don't need me, she's just an excuse for you to toture me just by being here." Usagi's voice was devoid of any emotion what so ever.

"But..."

"Out!" Mamoru sighed and picked up the makeshift diaper bag and Hitomi. He opened the door and Kenji fell in and Ikuko stood behind him with a tray of tea.

"No tea?" Ikuko asked. Mamoru shook his head no.

"Goodbye Mr. and Mrs. Tsukino." Sadness was evident on Mamoru's features and in his voice as he left out. Once the front door shut, Usagi fell onto her bed and started crying her eyes out.

_"Why did he have to do that to me?" Usagi cried to herself."How could I have almost let him know that I could be...pregnant?" _

"Usagi drink some tea dear."

"No, no I'm fine, I just need to be alone."

"I'll leave it on your bedside table for you." Usagi merely nodded as Luna rubbed her head against hers in an attempt to cheer her up. It always tickled Usagi.

"So um...darling you never answered Mamoru's question," Kenji stated.

"What question?" Usagi asked.

"What could you be?" Kenji asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about father," Usagi lied.

"You remember you said 'To think I could be..' than you stopped."

"Oh I was going to say to think I could be in Iwo Jima right now happy to know that my boyfriend was at home waiting for me," Usagi lied as her voice took on a sort of bitter tone. Usagi let out a sigh when he nodded, believing her completely.

_"That was a close one," Usagi thought._

"Oh my poor bunny, its ok, he was to old for you anyway," Ikuko soothed.

"Yes, way to old and I for one am glad he's gone." Usagi suddenly felt rage for her parents especially her father.

"That's it get out!" Usagi yelled sitting up as more tears spilled out her eyes."You don't care about my feelings one little bit, you may be glad, but I'm not. For god's sake you could be a little more sympathetic, I love him!" Ikuko sat shocked as Kenji stood at the door even more shocked.

"Usa, sweetie your only fifteen you don't know what love is and ..." Kenji was saying. If Usagi wasn't made before she was furious beyond the point of sanity and her face started to show various shades of red before

"Get out!" Usagi yelled. They left out after she screamed some more. Usagi stayed in her room all night crying her eyes out. In the morning she woke up early and packed her bags. She needed to get out of Tokyo, and for now Iwo Jima was the only place she could escape too for now.

_" Who am I kidding?" Usagi thought." I'm just imagining the pregnancy because deep down I want Mamoru to come back to me and this way he might. But I don't think I could stand to marry him or anything if he doesn't love me anymore." _

"Stupid Mamoru well your not going to stop me from enjoying three whole months away from you and stupid Tokyo." Usagi went to the doctor and got a clean bill of health.

_"Great my parents must be suspicious if the doctor says I'm not sick or perhaps they think I'm taking the break up harder than they thought, but after last night they really must believe it." Usagi thought._

The school sent her on a small plane with six other sick kids, who were mostly fifth graders. By the time her parents found out she was gone she had already landed in Iwo Jima.

* * *

"When you break up with somebody its never good to call them mean or agrivating especially when they're the one everyone sympathizes with. They will get mad and if you are that person whose being sympathized with, control your temper. Sailor Moon says!" If this does happen to you and you're hiding a particularly private piece of information back that you made to make your ex-significant other aware of, NEVER EVER LET THE ARGUMENT GET STARTED IN YOUR PARENTS HOME!" 


	6. Iwo Jima

Iwo Jima

"Usagi!" The senshi called Hotaru and Chibiusa following behind them as they ran out onto the the landing strip. They all hugged and talked about all they had learned about World War II and the battle of Iwo Jima from men of the Japanese army. They were all staying in the air base and acting as if they were part of the army.

"Only thing we don't get to do is fly planes," Sammy said upon their arrival at the base. Usagi was shown to her cot and given an army uniform. The days passed quickly on the Island it seemed. Usagi and the girls enjoyed classes on the Island and lots of times they went Island hopping visiting various places, but Usagi had yet to actually explore Iwo Jima, so her fourth week there that is exactly what they did.

"This is so cool," Usagi said with false cheerfulness as they read the monument on the beach. The Japanese version was facing inland, but facing the beach was the English translation.

"I know, but its been such a bore without you Usagi," Makoto stated happily.

"So how was the home front before you left?" Rei asked.

"Um...fine except Mamoru found a baby and I helped him until we got into a argument with my parents listening at the door."

"Oh no, Uncle Kenji didn't kill Mamo-chan, did he?" Chibiusa asked with worried eyes. She looked on the verge of tears.

"No, he was to busy eavesdropping."

"So he doesn't know?" Minako asked.

"Know what?" Ami asked.

"Honestly Ami, Usagi's been wreaking of womanhood ever since her and Mamoru broke up," Rei stated.

"Oh no if you noticed, than Mother must..." Usagi was suddenly worried, maybe she should have searched a little harder for that pregnancy test. Pregnant or no her mother would blow a fuse if she knew Usagi even needed one of those. Usagi went into tears and she suddenly feared going home.

"No, no please don't cry, I mean your mother is way to busy to even think her fifteen year old would do such a thing even with a guy like Mamoru," Lita soothed.

"What did you do with Mamo-chan?" Chibiusa and Hotaru asked curiously.

"Nothing, nothing...oh my god I'm dead," Usagi cried. They tried to calm her down and sooth her to no avail.

"Hey didn't you say he found a baby, what happened to it?" Minako asked.

"Yes," They all chorused."What happen?" Usagi suddenly stopped crying and cheered up at the thought of Hitomi.

"Oh you guys should see Hitomi she's got the prettiest sky blue eyes I've ever seen and she's soft and jet black hair that reminds me of Mamoru. Did I tell you guys about her laugh, its just beautiful. Hitomi is so loving, sweet, and caring."

"How old is she?" Ami asked.

"She's only um...well I don't know, but she looks younger than she is I'm sure of it," Usagi replied with a frown.

"Chibiusa-chan what's wrong?" Hotaru asked as she Chibiusa staring off into space at the sea. Everyone turned towards Chibiusa.

"I have a sister named Hitomi, she's only a year older than me."

"What happened to her?" Usagi asked.

"She's still with Daddy being the perfect lady, I can never be..." Chibiusa started to cry more than Usagi had minutes ago.

"No, no don't cry Chibiusa," Usagi soothed as she brought the little girl into her arms.

"I hate her, I hate my own sister," Chibiusa cried.

"Why do you hate her?" Minako asked. Not seeing how anyone could hate their siblings, she thought it would be fun even though Usagi said that Shingo was definitely a pain and she could have him at any time if she wanted a sibling so bad.

"She's perfect and everyone's favorite, she's already a great lady like mommy and I'm still just stupid, clumsy me who can't get anything right." Chibiusa continued to cry.

"Oh don't cry now you're starting to sound like Usagi." That made Chibiusa laugh.

"Nobody is as clumsy as Usagi." For some reason Chibiusa felt the need to hurt Usagi."No wonder Mamo-chan dumped her." Usagi suddenly felt tears in her eyes again and released the little girl from her comforting hold. She ran back to the base and the Senshi scolded Chibiusa for saying something so mean and un called for.

_"Stupid Chibiusa no wonder everyone prefer's her older sister, I would too," Usagi thought harshly as she decided not to go back to the base and headed towards the air strip instead, which was completely deserted and a small building was there where she could cry her eyes out at." Who does she think she is anyway I shouldn't let her get to me after all she's just a stupid five year old." _

Usagi finally reached the building and hid behind it to be alone with her tears. She just cried and cried until she heard low moan coming from inside the small building used for storage. Usagi stood and wiped her tears and went to the door the small building. She opened it slowly and peaked in. Inside was one of the girls from her class having sex with one of the soldiers. She gasped out of shock and he stopped and turned spotting her. Usagi could feel her cheeks growing hot as she shut the door quickly and ran back to the base. She hid in the bathroom until it was time for dinner and she kept looking around the hall wondering who the girl had been.

"Usagi, you're picking at your food what's wrong?" Makoto asked.

"Just haven't been hungry a lot lately, because of the flu I had, I'm sure my appetite will return soon, Its probably just c-rations I can't wait to taste Motoki's fries when we get back." They all giggled and started talking about Motoki's food selection. The truth was the thought of eating anything Motoki had to offer made Usagi want to puke and the food in front of her wasn't helping either.

"Excuse me," Usagi said and stood up to head back to the bathroom, but this time to puke. On her way back from the bathroom She was stopped by an officer, the same officer who had been in the supply building. She stopped and saluted him.

"Good evening, General."

"Good evening Miss...?" He looked at her for a name.

"Tsukino, Tsukino Usagi," Usagi said.

"Well Miss Tsukino please come with me to my office, I'd like to talk to you," General replied.

"Yes, sir." Usagi followed him.

"Have a seat," General commanded more than said out of politeness. She sat and watched him work his computer for a second. He asked her several questions, but that was all.

"Sir, I'd like to get back to dinner if that's alright with you."

"No so fast Tsukino." He shut off the computer and stood up. He went to the door looked out and closed it before locking it. Usagi gulped knowing he was about to say something about what she had witnessed earlier.

"Sir you're worried about earlier, I won't tell anyone I swear." He smiled.

"I know Tsukino and you better make sure you keep your mouth shut or your father will be very sorry," General replied as he ran a hand over her soft skin.

"Yes sir." Usagi sat there unmoving as he undid her two perfect odangos and ran his hand through her lovely hair.

"Such beautiful hair, however did you get so soft?" The General asked from behind her. Usagi was tenser than she had ever known herself to be.

"I brush it and wash it every night," Usagi replied tentatively.

"Hmm...you do a very good job," General said as he bent down at first to smell her hair.

"Sir, I should be going my fri..." Usagi started as she stood up, but the General pushed her back down in the chair.

"No, right now you belong to me and I will have you this night," He whispered into her ear. Usagi became alarmed.

"What do you mean sir?" Usagi asked as she felt little kisses on her neck. She moved.

"So you don't like that?" General asked. Usagi shook her head no."Well we can skip over the foreplay."

"Foreplay?"

"Oh don't play coy with me you wreak of satisfied female Tsukino and I know you know what foreplay is."

_"Did Mamoru really satisfy so much that even after three months nearly those like my friends and the general can tell we had sex. Oh I hope my mother didn't notice it about me!" Usagi thought." Wait no my mother is the least of my worries the General wants me to have sex with him, oh no!" _

"Stop fighting me damn you!" General exclaimed as Usagi struggled under his weight. He slapped her repeatedly, but never hard enough to leave evidence of ever having done so. The General was so use to the girls doing what he said that he was enraged that she'd even fight back. Beautiful young girls like her was the reason he had talked several schools in Tokyo into even doing the project where these girls and guys as well learned nothing that could ever help them unless they joined the army. He'd been looking for the perfect girl and she was it. He only needed one to satisfy him, but none of the others had been right, but she was.

"No, stop it, I won't do it!" Usagi screamed. Finally he knocked her out over the head, because she was making to much noise. Afterwards a half conscious Usagi was violated repeatedly over and over that night. To explain her bump in the morning Usagi lied and said that she'd fainted and hit her head after a threat from him.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Ami asked.

"Yes, yes I'm fine just a little jittery can't a girl have one of those days?" Usagi asked.

"Yea sure," They said shrugging it off. Usagi hadn't been feeling well lately and if she fainted they wouldn't be to surprised.

"We'd better keep a closer eye on her if she's fainting and hurting herself," Minako whispered as Usagi chatted with Molly her only best friend before the Senshi came along.

"Yea, definitely, but I don't think she's telling us about half of what is going on with her," Makoto finished.

"Is she putting on a few pounds?" Rei asked.

"Don't be silly Rei, Usagi never puts on weight no matter how much she eats besides she'll be starting the swim team soon so even if she is it'll be off by summer."

"Let's hope so because all that fat will make her more of a klutz and than we'd have a dead Sailor Moon on our hands." Chibiusa laughed and agreed with Rei, but they all glared at her even Rei and she shut up. They had taken the liberity of grounding her for her actions yesterday. Usagi hadn't even greeted her that morning just Hotaru and the Senshi. That night the General brought Usagi into his office for an evaluation, but Usagi knew better and couldn't run, because two guards took her.

"Ahh my Tsukino." He got straight to the point and Usagi puked all over him having ate to satisfy her friends that night. He looked disgusted. He was about to strike her, but she pretended to have cramps and he let her run off to the hospital wing. By eating she got sick and every night he tried anything she'd puke all over him and get cramps. In that way she avoided him touching her in any way intimately. She assumed he went back to the previous girl, because he stopped calling for her all together by the end of their second month on Iwo Jima.

"Awe only a month until its back to boring old Tokyo, I personally like this whole sleeping out in the wilderness thing," Rei said as they all pitched up a tent on the other side of the Island. Usagi was happy to get away, there was no where for the General to attack her without anyone knowing about it.

"Yes," Usagi agreed.

"Usa you're looking Radiate today, why the sudden change?"

"I guess, because we're going home soon I guess," Usagi replied.

"Yes, and we'll get to see Mamo-chan," Chibiusa cried happily as she ran up behind them with Hotaru. Usagi frowned and started crying at the mention of Mamoru.

"Chibiusa!" They all exclaimed before comforting her. That night Usagi cried herself to sleep as she thought about Mamoru and when she finally was able to drop off into a fretful sleep she dreamed of the General and how he had violated her. She awoke with a smart. The Senshi were crowded all around her with concerned faces. She was sweating and scared.

"Did you have that nightmare again?" Makoto asked. Usagi merely nodded. They went through their nightly ritual of helping Usagi. They calmed her fears and laid her night gown out to dry before giving her their extra one. They would moon gaze for a little while assuring her that whatever happened Queen Serenity would never let happen in real life and in a sense she'd be comforted by her mother, but the problem was it had already happened. Usagi enjoyed the days out camping and dreaded the nights. It should have taken a toll on her, but she just seemed radiate in the day time. The outdoors agreed with her or so they thought. The general noticed her glow and decided he had to get her before they left, but Usagi was very good at eluding him when he called them back to the base for their last day on the base.

"Damn you Tsukino Usagi one day you'll be mine again," The General whispered as he watched her board the small plane. They would have to take them all back to Tokyo in groups.

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry I don't have a Sailor Moon says for this one. This chap is so sad I don't know what I could possibly say.

Special Thanks to Sailor Josseme for contributing this Sailor Says, because I could not think of one for this chapter, because it was too depressing.

"Never Trust creep old men especially if they're in a position of power. Sailor Moon says! "when you get raped TELL SOMEONE! no means no and even a little unwanted touching is bad. A parent or adult can and will help you!"


	7. One truth revealed

One truth revealed

"Come on Usagi, your mother promised that she'd have treats for us all when we got back," Mina said excitedly. They all hurried out of the airport after checking in. Usagi pretended to be interested and excited at the prospect of treats. They stopped by to see if Haruka and Michiru were back.

"There cruise doesn't get in until tomorrow," Setsuna told them."So I will be watching Hotaru alone."

"Yay!" Hotaru exclaimed hugging Setsuna more.

"I'm glad your excited," Setsuna laughed.

"Oh we better be going if we're to get treats and get home before we get a scolding," Mina replied."My parents will be furious with me." Rei and Amy nodded.

"Bye!" They all called. They hurried to the Tsukino house hold.

"Mom, Dad we're home!" Sammy yelled. Ikuko came downstairs and she was frowning.

"I'm sorry girls, but you'll have to go,"Ikuko said after handing them some treats as if everything was normal.

"What's wrong Aunt Ikuko?" Chibiusa asked.

"Nothing, Chibiusa go upstairs, you too Sammy." They both started up the stairs after waving to the girls. Usagi said her goodbyes and started to follow Chibiusa and Sammy.

"Usagi stay, bye girls." Ikuko said. The girls departed confused and Ikuko waited a few minutes to know for sure they would not hear her yelling at Usagi. She slapped Usagi before she could react. Usagi fell to the floor in shock and tears welled up in her eyes.

"What the hell were you thinking?!" Ikuko yelled.

"What are you talking about Mama?" Usagi asked.

"Not only did you run off without telling us, but you had sex with that boy!" Ikuko yelled.

"I'm sorry," Usagi cried.

"Tears are not going to work with me Usagi Tsukino, I found this in your bathroom!" She threw the pregnancy test at Usagi. Usagi picked it up and looked at it. It said positive on it.

_"Oh no I'm pregnant!" Usagi thought. _

"I didn't mean for this to happen," Usagi said.

"I can't believe you've turned into a whore!" Ikuko yelled."You know what, get up we're going to the doctor, I swear you better pray this is inaccurate." She dragged Usagi out of the house and into the car. They left a shocked Chibiusa and Sammy in the house a lone with Kenji upstairs who couldn't face his daughter until after she came back from the doctor. He was enraged at Mamoru for taking advantage of his little girl. When he knew for sure that Mamoru had ruined his daughter's life he would kill him.

"I will crush you Mamoru!" Kenji vowed.

Meanwhile Ikuko pulled her daughter into the hospital. She pushed her down into a chair and talked to the receptionist. She directed her to the new maternity floor and they went up. They only had to wait twenty minutes before the doctor would see them.

"Have you been vomiting?" the doctor asked.

"Yes, but it stopped," Usagi replied quietly.

"Feeling tired and mood swings?"

"Yes sir." He named more symptoms and she said yes. Ikuko was furious knowing that Usagi was pregnant before the doctor came back in with the results from a blood test.

"Congratulations you're pregnant." Usagi felt her body fill with fear. Oh what was she going to do and what were her parents going to do to her.

"Um...one more thing before you go," The doctor said as he watched Mother and daughter go through several emotions at once.

"Yes?" Ikuko asked the anger just hidden behind a pleasant tone.

"Usagi took a blow to the head with a blunt object that any harder could have caused a concussion or killed her," the doctor said." Have you been abusing this child and don't lie because the blow looks to be about two months old."

"Usagi's been on Iwo Jima for three months I never touched her," Ikuko said."Usagi who hurt you."

"No one mama," Usagi quickly lied. No one would believe what the general had done anyway." I fainted and hit my head on the ground." The doctor frowned and looked at Usagi and than Ikuko before inspecting her head again.

"I guess it is likely that you hit the object, I mean its not as bad as it could have been, you're very lucky."

"Yes, I know," Usagi said.

"Doctor how far along is she?" Ikuko asked before she forgot.

"Oh wow I didn't even think to check, let me get an ultrasound machine in here." A few minutes later Usagi was listening to the sound of her baby's heart beat. It made her smile and her mother's anger seemed to disappear at the sound of it too.

"Is it a boy or girl?" Usagi asked.

_'Oh I hope its a little girl and than I can be sure it'll look like me, I won't be torchered by her having Mamoru's looks.' Usagi thought. _

"Um...oh it looks like you will be having a beautiful baby girl." Usagi's smile widened as she looked at the head of her child.

"What's that?" Ikuko asked. The doctor moved in a little closer to the screen and squinted.

"Well what do you know, its twins."

"TWINS!" Usaig and Ikuko yelled in shock.

"Yep and their faternal a boy and a girl." The doctor smiled. They smiled too.

"So how far along?" Ikuko asked.

"Full five months," The doctor said."Now I expect you in here for regular visits Usagi is that clear."

"Yes sir." He cleaned the gel off her stomach and left out. He came back with a book for Usagi to read on teenage mother hood. They left. Once they were down the road Ikuko's anger came back in full and she slapped Usagi in the back of head.

"How could you lie to us like that!" Ikuko yelled."I have the flu she says, I am infuriated with you Usagi."

"I'm sorry mama."

"Stop saying you're sorry, because sorry isn't gonna bring back your life, what are you going to do with twins?"

"I don't know, keep them."

"Keep them?" Ikuko asked. She shook her head and stared at the road ahead. Usagi started to speak, but Ikuko interrupted her.

"Don't say a word to me Usagi Tsukino!" Usagi shut up and remained silent the rest of the way home.

* * *

"If you drop something that's very important and you don't want your parents to see find it. Sailor Moon says!"Never ever just leave a pregnancy test in your bathroom without finding it first and always be sure of the results!" 


	8. Mamochan I'm pregnant!

Mamo-chan I'm pregnant!

"Stay in the car," Ikuko ordered.

"Yes ma'am," Usagi replied quietly. Ikuko got out of the car and went inside the house and she heard her father yell. He ran outside and was about to hurt Usagi, but she thanked all her lucky stars her mother had locked the doors. Not to long after he realized he couldn't get to her without the keys, he went after Mamoru.

"Oh no Mamo-chan," Usagi cried. Meanwhile Ikuko packed Usagi's two suitcases.

"Auntie Ikuko why are you packing Usagi's things?" Chibiusa asked.

"Usagi is going away to help take care of my sick sister," Ikuko lied.

"Well why doesn't Usagi pack her own things?" Chibiusa asked.

"Because I am quicker and more efficient," Ikuko replied. She finished and left quickly. She made a few phone calls before telling Shingo to watch Chibiusa while she was gone. Chibiusa used her Luna P ball to stall her Aunt Ikuko. Usagi opened the door after she bagged on it for several minutes.

"What?" Usagi asked.

"What's going on?" Chibiusa asked."Why is Aunt Ikuko mad at you and why are you going away?"

"Going away what do you mean I'm going away?" Usagi asked confused.

"Chibiusa!" Ikuko exclaimed. The Luna P ball's spell had warn off.

"Yes Auntie?" Chibiusa asked.

"Get back in the house and don't leave it until I get get back." Ikuko put Serena's things in the trunk.

"But..." Chibiusa started.

"No, just go!" Ikuko ordered. Chibiusa started for the door.

"Chibiusa..." Usagi started, but Ikuko personally took Chibiusa inside before she could say anything. Worried red eyes watched as the car drove away. She immediately left the house in search of the others.

"Mama please don't send me away I'm sorry for what I did," Usagi cried. Ikuko was silent for a little while.

"Usagi, I'm not sending you away to hurt you or punish you no matter how disappointed and mad at you I am," Ikuko said.

"Than why are you doing this to me?" Usagi asked.

"Usagi your father has a lot of pride and he'd rather see you and Mamoru dead than let you or our family be disgraced by you having a baby no twins at 15 years old, I'm doing this to protect you."

"We can't let him hurt Mamo-chan," Usagi cried.

"He's a grown man he can handle himself you on the other hand are my daughter with grandchildren I won't see for a very long time."

"But Mama, Mamo-chan is taking care of Hitomi, Father won't watch out for her in his rage." Ikuko sighed in a moral dilemma.

"Mama look there he is please stop and let him in!" Usagi cried. Ikuko could see her husband terrozing the streets looking for Mamoru. She stopped and he looked surprise with a nearly one year old Hitomi in his arms.

"Usa, Usa!" Hitomi immediately cried as if she'd been waiting for Usagi all this time.

"Usagi what's wrong?" Mamoru asked seeing her distraught look.

"Get in the car!" Ikuko ordered quickly.

"What?"

"Get in before my father find s you come on."

"But... why wou..." Mamoru started.

"CHIBA!" Kenji yelled from down the street spotting him.

"Get in hurry!" Ikuko and Usagi exclaimed with wide eyes. Mamoru quickly threw the baby stuff in and hopped in back. Ikuko drove off.

"What's going on, and what's wrong with your father?" Mamoru asked.

"He found out what we did." Mamoru was silent.

"Oh no."

"Oh no doesn't begin to be the right response," Usagi muttered. Ikuko suddenly frowned and looked at her daughter and than back at Mamoru in her rear view mirror. You could still see Kenji running after them and floored it.

"Mamoru you're marrying my daughter," Ikuko said.

"What no, I can't," Mamoru said remembering his dream.

"You are and I've known you to do the right thing and this is the right thing."

"Because we slept together I hardly think that justifies marriage." Usagi let more tears fall out her eyes.

"Tell him Usagi!" Ikuko ordered.

"Mamo-chan I'm pre...pre..."

"What?" Mamoru asked.

"Pregnant!" Usagi blurted out just as Ikuko made a fast stop to keep from running over some little kids.

* * *

"Never break such happy news to your significant other in a speeding car. Sailor Moon Says!" Wait for a calmer setting before breaking any type of news to your loved one."

Author's Note: Remember Good news travels fast, but bad news travels at the speed of light.


	9. America

America

Mamoru nearly dropped Hitomi in his shock and the force with which propelled him forward at the sudden stop.

"What?" Mamoru asked catching his breath.

"I said I'm pregnant with twins a boy and a girl."

"Did you just say twins?" Mamoru asked.

"Yes!" Ikuko exclaimed as she continued driving."Now you're going to marry her."

"Look Mrs. Tsukino I will take care of Usagi and our children for the rest of my life, but I can not marry her not now, but you can be sure I'll protect her." Ikuko pulled up into the airport.

"Come get out everybody." Mamoru followed them arguing with Ikuko and not wanting to let Usagi out of his sight, he couldn't believe that she was pregnant with their children. He would finally have a family, but than it dawned on him that their family would never be complete, not when they weren't married. He would love to marry her, but what about his dream, he could not let her die.

"Three tickets to America please," Ikuko said.

"America?" Usagi asked.

"Yes, your Aunt Akemi in America, she'll take care of you and Mamoru."

"What, I can't just up and leave..."

"Yes, you will, and I expect you to be fully prepared to marry my daughter once it is safe to return." Ikuko paid the woman and got the three tickets. She ushered them to the right gate and pushed the through leaving no room for argument. They found themselves on the plane with a baby Hitomi.

"Great, I don't even have anything from home," Mamoru sighed.

"You have Hitomi and me," Usagi said.

"I still don't love you, Usagi." Usagi looked down with a sigh and cried silently.

"Usa!" The child yelled making her presence known. Usagi took her from Mamoru and held her the rest of the way to America. Hitomi managed to cheer her up considerably with her enthusiasm for life, Usagi, and Mamoru.

"She cries like you, you know," Mamoru said suddenly cheery as he thought about his children on the way, two children made by him and Usagi.

"I don't cry like that, " Usagi said defending herself as the exited the plane. She subconsciously rocked Hitomi as if she had been doing it since the day she was born. They claimed the items they had brought with them.

"Oh no!" Usagi exclaimed.

"What?" Mamoru asked.

"What if the police find Hitomi's mother, but we're still here, " Usagi cried.

"They won't," Mamoru said with sudden anger at the Tokyo police.

"What!" Usagi exclaimed"Why?"

"Because when I went to see if they'd made any leads, they said that I was a horrible man for trying to get rid of my daughter, I don't know where they got the idea that I was her father." Usagi was a bout to reply when she spotted her Aunt Akemi who bore a striking resemble to her mother.

"Konichiwa Aunt Akemi," Usagi said politely bowing towards her slightly.

"Konichiwa Usagi, I haven't seen you since you were born, " She stated cheerfully in English. Serena switched to English.

"Its a shame we don't see each other more often, in truth I knew nothing of you," Usagi said in perfect English much to Mamoru's amazement. It seemed his Usako had a gift for the languages. Usako he hadn't used that nickname for her in a long time. He couldn't believe it.

"Who are you?" Aunt Akemi asked Mamoru.

"Did mother tell you what was going on?" Usagi asked.

"Briefly, but I expected only you and of course a couple of buns in the oven," She laughed at her small pun. Usagi laughed too. Mamoru was puzzled not sure what to make of the slang.

"What does bun in the oven mean?" Mamoru asked.

"Oh oven refers to her womb and the buns are her children."

"Oh, I get it now," Mamoru said.

"Well Auntie this is the baker and this Hitomi he was taking care of her until her mother could be found, but the police thought it was his kid," Usagi said. Aunt Akemi looked at both of them and than Hitomi.

"Well she does bare a striking resemblance to him and if that way her I heard crying moments ago, she definitely has some of your traits, I'd know that cry anywhere after what you put me through while your mother was recovering in bed," Aunt Akemi said taking one of her suitcases.

"She does not," Usagi said.

"Well she does and if I knew that you were a good girl until five months ago, I wouldn't believe you when you tell me that she's not yours."

"She's not," They said.

"Well why don't we get out of here, its midnight and you must be tired." Usagi nodded and left the airport, which did not hold as many people as it did during the day. The air was flesh and clean in the large city of Key West.

"Welcome to New Town," Aunt Akemi said as she drove. They passed many homes, strip mals, and the house of Tennessee Williams, but they didn't notice as the time change was starting to catch up with them, even the Hungry Hitomi had fallen asleep. Aunt Akemi drove onto white street and than straight into Old Town where most tourist attractions were. She pulled into the garage of the Guest Mansion she owned. It was an old Victorian style house, but with electricity.

"We're here!" She exclaimed waking them. Mamoru and Usagi woke with a start and stepped out of the car staring up at their new home for the time being.

* * *

A/n: I didn't really know how to spell Hello in Japanese so forgive me if I've offended you in any way what so ever, because of that.

"You should always be considerate of other people. Sailor Moon says!"If you're going to send your daughter away to stay with your sister be considerate and tell her if you end up sending her ex-boyfriend and a baby along with her."

Note: She might not hate you later for the inconvience of not knowing lol.


	10. Sam Bogart

Sam Bogart

"Wow Auntie Akemi, you're rich," Usagi said as they had breakfast at a long white table with a lace white table cloth. They only used China plates, cups, saucers, teapots, and so on. She had genuine silver utensil as well. It was like being in a whole different world.

"No, sweetie, I've just had many a boyfriend who've been killed and well I usually get left with a few things. See I usually have rich boyfriends." Usagi nodded.

"Oh I see I think." Auntie Akemi nodded as her four boys walked downstairs. They were very polite, but it was obvious that as soon as Auntie Akemi's back was turned they would start rough housing. Mamoru entered with Hitomi.

"There are several borders here, Michael Day whom you'll never see, Lisa Triste, and Sam Bogart our youngest border, he's around 19 years old." They nodded. Lisa entered, introduced herself than proceeded to grab a piece of toast and leave. Sam came down and Usagi was entranced by his golden blond hair, his deep crystal blue eyes, and tanned frame. She'd say he was the guy of her dreams, but that was suppose to be Mamoru, but than again Mamoru didn't love her anymore, maybe she had better move on before she became the single mother who was a nervous reck.

"Hi, I'm Sam Bogart and you three are?" He asked in a deep and silky voice.

"Oh Sam good morning, this is my niece from Japan, Usagi Tsukino, she's going to be here for awhile, the little one is Hitomi, and he is her boyfriend and father of her twins whom she's pregnant with, Mamoru."

"I'm not her boyfriend we broke up five months ago," Mamoru stated with a heavy heart. He didn't know how much longer he could keep this up especially with Usagi looking at Sam the way she was.

"Well is this your first time in the United States?" Sam asked.

"Oh yes, I've never been to Key West before," Usagi replied blushing that he was even talking to her, surprised her.

"Well how about I show you around town today, I'm free, and I can show you a great time." Usagi glanced at Mamoru to see that his face was getting all red.

_"He's jealous!" Usagi thought excitedly."If he's jealous than he must love me, he would never get jealous if he didn't love me." _

"I would love that, we can go after you've had breakfast."

"No, no I don't like to eat breakfast, I prefer to indulge myself during lunch," Sam replied.

"I prefer to indulge myself at every meal." Sam laughed and she blushed even more.

"I like a girl with a healthy appetite." Usagi smiled now and bid her Auntie goodbye and followed Sam to the door. Mamoru decided that he could not leave them alone together.

"You know a tour sounds like a great idea." Sam frowned but nodded at Mamoru.

_"Curse Sam Bogart for ever entering our lives!" Mamoru thought."Mark my words, I will get rid of him one way or another."

* * *

_

A/n: Yes, I know this chapter is ultra short, but that's part of my torture plan lol. 


	11. Jealousy

Jealousy

"Usa, you're so beautiful, I don't know why Mamoru gave you up," Sam complimented. Usagi sighed as she got lost in Sam's eyes. The novelty of Sam had worn off three hours ago, but the look on Mamoru's face let Usagi know he did still care for her and she wanted to kill that look there as long as possible, she had continued to pretend as if Sam's attentions pleased her as much as Mamoru's attentions had. Usagi's stomach growled and she blushed profusely. Sam smiled.

"No need to be embarrassed Usa, it was only a matter of time we've been walking for hours, besides I'm hungry too." His stomach gave an even louder ground than Usagi's and she truly laughed for the first time in ages it seemed. Mamoru's frown deepened.

_"To think because of me this is the first time she's truly laughed and because of that damn Sam!" Mamoru thought. He wasn't sure who he was mad at now, himself or Sam for being so damn smooth with Usagi."I know your kind buddy and you are not getting my Usako!" _

_"That's right Mamo-chan get jealous, fight for me, and admit you love me so we can be a happy family in the end." Usagi though. _Usagi wrapped her arm around Sam's and leaned against him just like she use to do with Mamoru. She thought she even felt heat radiating off of him, because he was so jealous when he did that. Hitomi started crying and Sam thoughtfully got her a stroller and had fun pushing her.

_"Damn him now even Hitomi is turning on me!" Mamoru yelled in his head."Ahhh why does he have to be so damn perfect!" _

"He's so perfect," Usagi mumbled just loud enough for Mamoru to hear. Mamoru stopped walking and nearly banged his head against a pole in fustration, but he continued after Usagi and Sam. They had a very tense lunch before they did a bit more sight seeing and returned home.

_"Oh must keep control." Mamoru thought."Must not ring his neck until he dies of air stravation!" _Mamoru sat up in bed in a cold sweat. He had been dreaming about hurting Sam and it had felt good until he forced himself to back off. He dressed and got out of bed seeing as it was morning. He picked up and dressed Hitomi before heading to Usagi's room. He knocked softly, but there was no answer. He knocked again this time more loudly thinking she was having a peaceful dream that put her in a deep sleep. He imagine the sun caressing her cheeks and making her hair shine more brightly than its own golden rays as a innocent and beautiful smile formed on her face. A smile appeared on his face as he imagined their children growing inside her belly.

"I'm so sorry I can never be with you again Usagi and that you'll never know our children were created in love, but at least now you won't be alone when I have to part from you forever," Mamoru whispered sadly almost leaning against the door now, but still aware of the sleeping Hitomi.

"If you're trying to wake Serena, don't bother," Aunt Akemi stated walking by.

"Wait why?" Mamoru asked.

"Sam woke her up early this morning and took her to one of the other islands for the day," Aunt Kemi replied.

"Oh." Mamoru was furious.

"She looked so happy, and from what I hear she hasn't been that happy in a long time," Aunt Akemi added. She knew what Usagi was trying to do and she'd give her all the help she could get. Before Mamoru could reply Aunt Akemi was gone.

"Damn him, Hitomi, damn him to hell!" Mamoru practically shouted, but there was no one to hear, but Hitomi who now lay awake on his chest.

"Sam, Sam!" Hitomi said with glee. Mamoru made a fustrated noise.

_"That's it, there's no way my pregnant Usako is going to another island with that bastard!" _Mamoru hastily talked Aunt Akemi into taking Hitomi before running off to fine Usagi and Sam before they board the ferry to the next island.

"Nobody steals my Usagi away from me especially when she's carrying our love children!" Mamoru mumbled to himself. People walking by thought he was a crazy japanese kid from Japan and continued on after giving him weird looks.

* * *

"Jealousy is a bitch and if you're not careful it'll make you blow up like a bomb. So if you feel that green eyed monster coming out, you should always talk about it with someone and perhaps they can help you get that green monster in check, Sailor Moon Says!" 


	12. Jealousy, Lust, and Anger

Jealousy, Lust, and Anger

"I'll show that pompous ass thinking he can just steal my beautiful Usako away from me so easily," Mamoru muttered to himself. He got crazy looks from people, but there were also some longing looks from women wishing they had a man who was jealous with rage and would come fight for her love.

Meanwhile Usagi laughed as Sam tickled her every now and than as they walked towards the docks.

"You're going to love the other islands as much as you loved Key West yesterday."

"Oh I know I will Sam-chan, I just love visiting new places." Sam grinned. He liked her youthfulness and enthusiasm. He thought Mamoru was stupid for breaking up with her and he could just imagine what she'd be light when she was of age.

"Sam-chan come on, let's get some ice cream!" Usagi exclaimed. She was eating for three after all and if he was going to try and get her affections he could start by buying her some ice cream before they got on that ghastly boat, which she knew would make her sick, but hey if she had to suffer a little to get her Mamo-chan back than she'd do it.

"Alright Usagi." He jogged over to the small ice cream shop and stood in front of the counter looking for his favorite and the one he vaguely remembered her mentioning yesterday. Usagi heard beeping and looked at her risk. Her Senshi watch was beeping furiously. How could she have forgotten to contact her Senshi or poor chibi-usa. She tried to see if she could speak with the senshi, but it came up static and shut itself off. She sighed sadly.

_"Oh Chibi-usa must be so lonely," Usagi thought just before a mood swing caused her to be pissed off. " OH THAT HORRIBLE LITTLE SPORE IS PROBABLY HAPPY I'M GONE, I BET SHE'S GONE THROUGH MY DIARY AND ANYTHING ELSE SHE CAN THINK OF!"_

"Usagi are you alright?" Sam asked. She stared at him for a moment and than he offered her vanilla ice cream.

"You bastard!" Usagi yelled."I wanted chocolate, can't you remember anything, I told you I love chocolate!" She knocked the ice cream out of his hand. Sam got freaked out, but knew that women had mood swings when pregnant. He quickly ran back over and got her chocolate. When he came back she seemed back to normal.

"I had a craving for strawberry not chocolate," Usagi said." Go get me a double fudge chocolate sundae."

"Oh Usagi they don't have double fudge chocolate sundaes." Usagi's eyes went wide and misted over before a down pour of tears followed. Mamoru arrives at this moment to see his poor Usako crying. Immediately his rage deepened. Than to his horror Sam kissed his Usagi. She stopped crying and went limp in his arms before trying to fight him off and than giving in as another mood swing hit her.

"Nobody kisses my Usako, but me," Mamoru growled to himself. He quickly stomped over there and shoved Sam to the ground breaking the kiss. Usagi backed up in surprise to see her Mamo-chan practically beating his chest like an ape.

"MINE!" Mamoru yelled. Sam immediately got angry.

"No, mine!" Sam exclaimed back. Mamoru took that as an invitation to fight and promptly ripped his shirt off as if to answer yes. He yelled something unintelligible and attacked.

"Oh he's so jealous, my Mamo-chan is finally jealous of another man," Usagi mumbled happily and than she sensed something about him that was so raw. She didn't know what it was, but it made her weak in the knees as he won the fight and walked towards her like a lion about to catch his prey." He's such a...a...a...a male."

"My Usako."

"My Mamo-chan." Usagi found his jealousy extremely sexy. She loved the green eyed monster in him. He kissed her fiercely seeming to devour each others lips.

"Take me," Usagi whispered biting his lower lip.

"Here?" Mamoru muttered. Usagi shook her head ignoring the stares they were getting, but it was pretty obvious that two people kissing and a very broken looking Sam on the ground was a common sight for them. Mamoru no longer controlled by his burning jealous was now being controlled by his savage lust. He picked Usagi up Tarzan style and may as well have been swinging from tree to tree as they arrived at her Aunt's home quickly. He carried her upstairs and into her bedroom. He kicked the door shut and locked it behind him. Mamoru ripped the rest of his clothes off and began to kiss her neck, nibbling on it like she was a piece of meat he wanted to savor every little bite of . He sucked on her neck leaving a very distinctive love bite as if she were vanilla ice cream.

"Mamoru stop teasing," Usagi pleaded with him. Mamoru practically went crazy when he was inside her. The way her warmth squeezed him drove him crazy and she was just so tight.

_"Oh my god, why didn't we wait so long to ever have sex!" Mamoru thought."She's so small and...and...tight!" _

_"Damn you Mamoru!" Usagi cursed." Oh my god I think I'm gonna..." _Usagi never finished that thought.

"Mamo-chan!" Usagi had orgasm after orgasm after orgasm that day, that night, the next morning, afternoon, night, that morning before either of them was every sated for the time. They lay beside each other breathing hard. Usagi rolled over and snuggled up next to him contently. Usagi was close to drifting off to sleep when she felt a fluttering in her stomach in two different places.

"Mamo-chan!" Usagi exclaimed just loud enough for him to hear.

"Yes Usako?" Mamoru asked. She grabbed his hand and placed it on her tight round stomach. She was bigger than she had appeared in her clothing. Mamoru sat up in surprise. A very pleased smile formed on his face.

"That's our love come to life Mamo-chan," Usagi stated matter of factly with a huge smile of her own. They lay together feeling the movement of their children before settled down. Usagi soon drifted off to sleep. Mamoru was to happy to go to sleep. He loved Usagi more than ever and no force could keep him away from her ever or his children. He kissed her forehead and smoothed her hair careful not disturb the way it was spread out over her. After a while he drifted of to pleasant dreams of the future. Usagi was not so lucky however. Usagi had first dreamt of the life growing within' her, but than dreams turned to nightmares.

_"Mamo-chan!" Usagi called."Kids!" She looked around for him or their children. She looked for anyone familiar. _

_"Usagi, my perfect girl." Usagi turned and spotted the General and than she knew they were back on Iwo Jima of all places. She hated Iwo Jima and never ever wanted to return to it especially in her dreams. _

_"Leave me alone!" Usagi cried."Senshi, Mama, Papa, Mamoru, some one help!" He laughed evilly. _

_"No one will come for you my sweet, sweet moon princess." Usagi ran from the General and soon she hid in the storage building along the airstrip. It kept her safe for only so long, because he opened the door and grinned._

_"Oh why didn't you tell me you wanted a change of scenery." General grabbed her roughly and kissed her. _

_"No, no stop it, I don't want you to do this, please stop hurting me!" Usagi cried. She tried to fight, and managed to get away, but he just laughed. She ran and once she was inside the base she tried to transform into Sailor Moon. He laughed and she turned suddenly the General was directly behind her. _

_"Oh Usagi don't you remember Chibi-usa stole your crystal and took it back home with her, and she's never coming back, and the senshi hate you they'll never forgive you for getting pregnant!" _

_"Its not true, you're a horrible lying jerk!" Usagi screamed."They will come for me, they will save me from you!" She ran as tears spilled out of her eyes. How could she have let Chibi-usa get her grubby hands on the crystal, the senshi must be furious with her and Luna too. She didn't blame them if they left her here to die. She could only pray they changed their minds and came to rescue her. _

_"Mama and Papa were so upset they'll never come save me now." She hid herself in a corner. She heard the door open and shut. She looked up to see Tuxedo Kamen. _

_"Tuxedo Kamen!" She hugged him tightly happy he had at least come to save her. He shoved her to the floor and she looked up at him confused. _

_"You filithy filthy whore its your fought for making attracting the General!" Tuxedo Kamen yelled." How could you betray me Sailor Moon how could you? Did you think I would find out, because you were disguised as an airhead klutz named Usagi? Well either way your a clueless succubus of a bitch!" Usagi stared at him with tears in her eyes and as she stood up she realized that she now indeed appear to be Sailor Moon._

_"Tuxedo Kamen no I never meant to attract him I swear, I love you!" Usagi cried. She tried to hug him again, but he grabbed her and threw onto the same couch she'd been raped on. _

_"Please, don't try that on me you goddamn Succubus, I know what you want, and you're gonna get it, because I love you Sailor Moon goddamn it I love you and you betrayed me!" Tuxedo Kamen held her down and the General came in grinning from ear to ear naked as all outdoors. _

_"Please Tuxedo Kamen don't let him rape me!" Usagi cried. _

_"Shut up you insolent succubus!" General commanded as he smacked her face hard. He ripped her clothes off of her and she was once again the poor sick teen who had found herself locked in his office. Her beautiful odangoes were a mess and he took them out running his fingers through her hair once. She struggled next as he held her down. There was no Tuxedo Kamen or Sailor Senshi to protect her. She could hear them laughing and having fun telling each other how glad they were that she was not around. They said Chibi-usa was a much better replacement even Lita and Mina who were known to be fiercely loyal to Usagi at times. _

_"No stop it!" General laughed in her face. _

_"Its what you do you Succubus have sex with unsuspecting men and get them for all their worth, well the tables have turned. She felt him ripping into her body as if her and Mamoru's union had never taken place. She cried out in pain and fear. _

"USAGI!" Ikuko yelled.

"Mama!" Usagi cried. Than she got confused and looked around for Mamoru and saw her father strangling him in a death grip.

"Papa no stop it!"

* * *

"If you ever in your life figure out how to realistically have sex that long without stopping for food, drink, or to go to the bathroom if your pregnant, your girlfriend's pregnant, or if no ones pregnant than share it with the world you will probably make mega bucks, Sailor Moon Says!" 


	13. Homecoming

Homecoming

Usagi cried, but kept a tight hold on her mother as Aunt Akemi entered and pried her brother-in-law off of Mamoru who put his hands around his neck and took death breaths. He quickly dressed and left Usagi's room.

"Mama what are you doing here?" Usagi asked once Ikuko had got her to calm down.

"We've come to take you home away from that awful menace, I'll kill him yet!"

"Kenji you promised!" Ikuko yelled."And he'll keep that promise, but Usagi you have to stay away from him. He's only allowed over to see his children at our home with us there, at the park, the arcade, and at his home, but he will pick them up from our home."

"No, you're asking me to give up Mamo-chan."

"If you don't want him dead, you'll stay away!" Kenji yelled.

"Usagi your father is being reasonable, please just agree for now," Ikuko whispered into her ear. True she had been pissed off at Usagi, but she wasn't willing to miss her grandchildren grow up or miss the rest of her daughter's life. Kenji would not ruin her life, because he wanted to kill Mamoru.

"Fine, I'll do it." Usagi cried into her mother's shoulder. Ikuko comforted her and quickly helped her get dressed. Aunt Akemi packed for her.

"You come back any time now if your father gives you any trouble, and you too Ikuko." Aunt Akemi gave her a serious look and silent words passed between them.

"Bye Auntie Akemi, we'll all come back and visit sometime." Ikuko kept one arm around her daughter and the other carried her bag. Mamoru being closely watched by Kenji carried his own small thing of clothing and that of Hitomi. Usagi took Hitomi from Aunt Akemi. She was so big and resembled Mamoru a lot more, but no body commented on it. Usagi made it a note to ask Chibi-usa to use Luna P on her parents concerning Hitomi's appearance.

"Papa please if your going to make us sepparate at least let us be together on the plane," Usagi pleaded.

"Let them Kenji, its just until we land in Japan." Kenji grudgingly let them sit next to each other on the plane. They promised each other that they would find every excuse to be together without causing her father to try and murder him again. They discussed happier things after Mamoru tried to ask her about the General, but she refused to speak of it. They spoke of the names they could possible choose for their children.

"Don't you tell anyone about Usagi's condition!" Kenji yelled loud enough for Mamoru to here. It was clear that if Mamoru said a word there would be severe reprocussions. He nodded and took Hitomi before kissing Usagi one last time with Kenji's knowledge and running off. He couldn't wait to get home. They took Usagi home and from the silence she knew that no one was home. She went straight up to her room. They laid out some ground rules for her to follow. She would be home schooled by Ikuko herself under the pretense that she was sick and when she did venture outside she was only allowed to the Arcade, the Hikawa shrine, Minako's, and some times Ami home.

"Why can't I go to Makoto-chan's home?" Usagi asked.

"Because she has no parents and there's no one to keep tabs on you," Ikuko stated firmly.

"When I have a lot more trust in you, I'll allow you over there."

"Yes Papa," Usagi said sighing. They left out and Ikuko promised to bring food up. Usagi buried herself in her bed after a shower hugging the picture of her and Mamoru. She cried a little, but than she had a mood swing and she was suddenly happy to be home. Ikuko came in with food during the happy stage of her mood swings.

"I'm glad to see you smiling." Usagi sat up and accepted the tray and when she looked down and saw chicken she started crying. Ikuko looked alarmed and than reminded herself that her young daughter was pregnant. It also happened to be her first pregnancy making the mood swings more severe. She comforted her and asked her what she wanted, but suddenly Usagi was perfectly ok with chicken and ate her lunch happily. Afterwards she fell asleep not yet use to the time difference.

"USAGI!" Chibi-usa exclaimed happily seeing her suitcase in the kitchen just outside the wash room when she returned home from school and went into the kitchen for a snack. Ikuko hurriedly shushed her.

"Chibi-usa be quiet and don't you dare go upstairs, I don't want you to wake Usagi she's had a long flight."

"Hai, but can I go to the Hikawa shrine than?" Chibi-usa asked. If she could not go upstairs to see Usagi yet than she would go find the girls and they would come over immediately, than Aunt Ikuko would be forced to wake Usagi, at least she hoped.

"Hai, Chibi-usa if it'll keep you away from Usagi." Chibi-usa quickly ran out before Ikuko realized her plan. Shingo nearly got ran down on her way out and she just barely heard Ikuko telling Shingo that he had better not make any noise to wake his sister or he'd be grounded for a month.

"Hey Chibi-usa what's the hurry?" Makoto asked when she ran into her. Makoto was on her way to the Arcade to meet the others.

"Usa...Usa..."

"Hey, hey slow down catch your breath first," Makoto said. Chibi-usa nodded and caught her breath."Now why are you in such a hurry?"

"Usagi's back!" Chibi-usa exclaimed."Aunt Ikuko won't lemme go up and see her, I thought if you all came than she'd be forced to wake her."

"Usagi's back, the girls will be please, do you know if she's alright?" Chibi-usa shook her head no.

"Aunt Ikuko wasn't about to tell me nuthin'." Makoto giggled at her.

"Come on let's go to the arcade where the others are waiting." Chibi-usa nodded. They scrambled over to the arcade and announced Usagi was back. Almost immediately the girls raced towards the Tsukino household with Motoki in tow leaving his little sister Lizzie to watch over the arcade until he returned. However he did bring Usagi's favorite milkshake for her.

"Mamoru must be back too assuming he went with Usagi," Rei commented.

"Rei I still can't believe the fire didn't give you a reading on her location," Ami commented.

"Me either, but we're going to find out from Usagi one way or another." Rei was determined and made Chibi-usa use Luna P on Ikuko and Shingo. Motoki was confused, but a little potion from Luna P stopped his questions and he just followed a long. They marched upstairs and into Usagi's room with out knocking. Usagi having been awake for an hour already unbeknownest to Ikuko was just coming out of the bathroom. One of the babies were pressing on her b ladder like mad and she had to go or pee on herself.

"Usagi!" They all hugged her. Since it was group hug they didn't notice her new condition.

"Hey girls, Motoki!" Usagi exclaimed with a smile. Motoki gave her the milk shake, welcomed her back, and left.

"Where were you?!" Rei practically screamed and berated her.

"Key West, Florida in America."

"Key West!" Ami exclaimed."But that's so far and you missed so much school."

"Mother's home schooling me for awhile."

"Usagi-baka are you really that stupid now that you have to be home schooled?" Rei asked.

"No, I'm being home schooled, because..." She stopped short and looked at Chibi-usa.

"What?" Chibi-usa asked.

"Um...nothing, we'll just say that Mamo-chan and I baked a little to much bread nearly six months ago."

"Huh?" Chibi-usa asked."What does that mean, Rei, Ami tell me." Chibi-usa whined for an answer as the girls stared wide-eyed at her as it all clicked.

"USAGI-BAKA HOW COULD YOU DO SUCH A THING?!" They all yelled. Chibi-usa was surprised to see the usually calm Ami yell at Usagi who promptly started crying. Chibi-usa called her a cry baby while the others just apologized and tried to comfort her as she told them how Mamoru and her had made up and than her father forced them apart again.

"Oh, but what about all that bread?" Makoto asked.

"There are some guidelines concerning that, but he's not cut off, he has his responsibility because we made two huge loaves of bread." They all fell out when she said that.

"What does two loaves of bread have to do with anything?!" Chibi-usa screamed confused as she went into one of her tantrums.

"Two?" Rei asked ignoring her. Usagi nodded to them all.

"Well we'll help you even you are a baka," Rei finally said. The others nodded their agreement.

"We love you."

"I love you guys too." They hugged and finally they told Chibi-usa that Usagi was pregnant with twins so she'd shut up. Chibi-usa didn't like the sound of that at all. She didn't know why, but she suddenly hated the babies growing in Usagi's stomach. She knew babies could be a handful and they would certainly take Usagi away from her. Who was going to play with her in the park before school when they were on time, make her delicious pancakes that were much better than Ikuko's or curry, and protect her from the Dark Moon.

"I guess that's the end of Sailor Moon," Mina commented sadly.

"Not necessarily." Everyone turned to look at Amy.

"What?" They asked..

"No offense Usagi, but we mainly need you for the finish off, I'm positive that if Usagi stays out of danger just long enough for us to sub-do the monster she can dust it and be back home before anyone notices."

"Oh Ami I love how smart you are," Usagi said hugging her.

"Usagi, don't have those babies."

"Huh?" Usagi asked turning towards Chibi-usa." Why not?"

"Because babies are...are...evil and come from the Dark Moon family." Everyone laughed.

"Oh I think someone is jealous and loves Usagi more than they care to admit." Chibiusa suddenly got angry.

"That's not true, I hate Usagi, and she can have those demon babies for all I care!" Chibi-usa shouted before running out with tears in her eyes. Usagi started crying too and the Senshi could do nothing, but comfort and reasure her that Chibi-usa didn't mean what she said.

* * *

"You should always fine ways around all your parents unjust rules, and if you truly truly love some one like Usagi love s Mamo-chan than you should find a way to be together against the odds yet somehow managed to stay in your family's good graces, Salior Moon Says!" 


	14. Okaasan or Oneesan

Okaasan or Oneesan

"See Usagi if you just payed attention more at school, you could be doing just as well as you are now." Usagi merely nodded."You'll pass that high school exam no problem."

"Musume don't look so sullen, once the babies are here you can go back to school and pass them off as your cousins." Usagi looked up from her work suddenly.

"But than I won't be able to call my daughter Musume or my son Musuko." Ikuko frowned, but not at Usagi, but herself. Usagi started to cry and Ikuko comforted her.

"Ok, ok we don't have to do that, I just assumed that's why you were looking so down, because you were ashamed." Usagi shook her head.

"I'll never be ashamed of them."

"Good musume you should be." Usagi nodded.

"Come on let's go get some food, I know you must be hungry."

"Hai." Ikuko nodded and stood up before proceeding to help her pregnant daughter off her comfortable pillow on the floor in front of the small table in her room. They went downstairs and ate a wonderful lunch together, but Usagi wished she was at school. She didn't even mind getting a detention from Ms. Haruna. Though she had to give Ikuko credit, she was a good teacher.

"Oh no," Ikuko sighed.

"What is it, okaasan?" Usagi asked from her position on the couch ten minutes later. She heard her mother hang up the phone.

"Your poor Sobo is sick so can you get dinner on the table and make sure Shingo and Chibiusa do their school work when they get home."

"Sure Okaasan." The doorbell rang. Ikuko promptly opened the door to reveal Mamoru carrying a box.

"Sorry for interrupting Usagi's school day Tsukino-san, but I brought the baby bed and I thought I could put it up before I go off to work."

"Please, but do it quickly." Mamoru nodded. He smiled at Usagi and greeted her before going up to her room and quickly setting up the baby bed before Kenji came home. He went out to his car and retrieved the water proof mattress.

"Do you have any sheets you want me to put on Usako?" Mamoru asked.

"No, Mamo-chan we've been baby proofing the house and we got mostly clothes at the baby shower. I really haven't had time to walk around the mall, I suppose I'll go today now that the bed is up." Mamoru nodded.

"You still have the number to my job, right?" Mamoru asked.

"Hai, Mamo-chan if anything happens I'll be sure to call you." Mamoru nodded. He quickly checked to see if Ikuko was near before kissing Usagi deeply. He broke the kiss.

"Aishiteru Usako."

"Aishiteru Mamo-chan." They kissed again quickly before he left. Usagi stared at the beautiful mahogany baby crib Mamoru had bought for their children.

"Mamoru!" Usagi suddenly called out. Mamoru was back upstairs in a flash.

"Yes?"

"Could you bring Hitomi over here its been so long since I've seen her and I love her like she was my own." Mamoru nodded.

"I'll go retrieve her from day care." Usagi nodded with a smile.

"Be quick Mamoru-san." Mamoru retrieved Hitomi and came back with lots of supplies for her. He than left with Hitomi happily exclaiming Usagi's name except now instead of exclaiming Usa she was exclaiming Okaasan.

"Okaasan!" Hitomi exclaimed over and over.

"She's really taken to you." Usagi nodded as her mother put on her jacket.

"Oh Okaasan can I get the credit card, so I can go buy more personal items for the baby, I'm eight months and its nearly time we need to get that stuff set up and organized." Ikuko nodded her agreement. They had been neglecting some things since they had plenty of clothes to last the children, but they were mostly for two month olds. She didn't want to be buying clothes so soon, not to mention there was bottles and pampers to be bought. There was so many things to still buy.

"Don't go without Chibiusa if Shingo will not come along." Usagi nodded. Once her mother had gone, she played with Hitomi until Sailor V was due to come on and she ran to the television leaving Usagi to read the fairy tale alone.

"Smart kid," Usagi muttered as the television clicked on the sounds of the Sailor V theme song started. Usagi started dinner early and looked at the clock. The food would finish twenty minutes before Chibiusa got out and she could be at her school in ten minutes.

"Okaasan juice." Hitomi pulled on Usagi's dress.

"Ok Musume go watch Sailor V." Hitomi ran back into the living room. She was so alert for a one year old and very smart. Grant some things she said weren't as clear as the words Okaasan, Usa, otosan, juice, food, and baka. Usagi retrieved the juice from the refrigerator and a small snack of cut up carrots that were small and easy for her to chew though Usagi checked on her every so often to make sure she wasn't choking or eating anything off the floor, but Sailor V kept her quite occupied.

"Musume, come on we have to go get Chibiusa from school." Usagi turned off the stove and covered every pot making sure it'd still be slightly war when she returned and easily reheated quickly in time for Ikuko to return home ready for dinner as well as Kenji. Usagi than went to the front door, but found Hitomi still in the living room.

"Hitomi come on lets get ice cream." That brought her running it made Usagi giggle. She went and turned off the television and grabbed her house keys before slipping on her sandals and than bending as far as she could to put on Hitomi's sandals. They left the house. Usagi was greatful she no longer had to hide her beautiful belly from the people of Tokyo though she hated the stares she sometimes got. Hitomi never noticed and played happily with a toy plane Shingo had discarded by giving to her. Usagi smiled brightly at the nicer people who complimented her on Hitomi. She never had the heart to admit that Hitomi wasn't her real daughter. Besides when she did some how manage to say it they never believed her, because they looked a like to said person or at least until they got a look at Mamoru.

"What are you doing out Odango Atama?!"

"Picking you up from school so we can go to the mall," Usagi replied."Now come on we have a lot of shopping to do." Shingo wandered out of school.

"Shingo, okaasan said go straight home and do your homework if you won't come with me to the mall." Shingo ignored her as he headed home. He never spoke ot her in front of his school and he never spoke to Chibiusa at all.

"BAKA!" Chibiusa yelled after him. Shingo made her so mad the way he treated her and Usagi in public. At least she spoke to Usagi he completely ignored them as if they had something he could catch.

"Come on Chibiusa he's not worth it." Chibiusa growled at Shingo before taking Usagi's hand and heading for the mall. Usagi was surprised that Chibiusa had grabbed her hand, but smiled all the same.

"Okaasan!" Hitomi exclaimed as Chibiusa and her picked out some cute bunny patterns along with some soccer patterns for her baby son. They were going to sew them into the sheets so they didn't have to get one solid color.

"What is it musume?" Usagi asked. Chibiusa stared at Usagi as she talked to Hitomi. She sounded so much like her mother at that moment. Suddenly she felt very jealous of this Hitomi. It was like being torchered by her perfect sister in the past as well. She frowned and glared at Hitomi calling her Oneesan, Okaasan.

"Okaasan can we buy some stuffed animals for the girl?" Chibiusa asked. Usagi turned and regarded Chibiusa for a moment in shock before shrugging and nodding at the little girl. Chibiusa smiled and grabbed the patterns they'd chosen along with the sheets. Usagi paid for them and they left for the toy store. Chibiusa was determined to make people compliment Usagi on how beautiful and pretty she was and think of her as Usagi's daughter no Hitomi. She succeeded in getting compliments on her behavior, but only Hitomi got compliments on her beauty.

"I'm named after my perfect Okaasan," Chibiusa said to another person who was complimenting her on her behavior. She was playing up the demure happy little girl to the max.

"Oh and such beautiful pink hair, this is the first and last time I say it was a smart move for a child to dye their hair." Usagi giggled.

"Oh its natural," Usagi said.

"Really?"

"Uhuh strawberry blond, except the blond makes it all pink and than she gets that beautiful cotton candy color."

"Ahhh amazing genes I say, but I should have guessed seeing your beautiful blond hair." Usagi merely nodded, she really thought it was funny how all of a sudden people though Chibiusa was her daughter. They never really noticed before when she was around. Now they were playing a game of seeing how many people they could have truly believing they were mother and daughter instead of walking off and rethinking their the fact that they might actually just be closely related. Once the woman had walked off they looked at each other and giggled.

"That ten people now Okaasan."

"Hai, let's see if we can get twenty by the time we get home." Chibiusa nodded enjoying their game. They continued their game and got up to thirty people to believe it. Luna and the others followed closely behind them watching their antics.

"Girls!" Usagi shouted spotting them as they came from getting ice cream. Hitomi was now sleeping peacefully in her stroller. Chibiusa carred three bags in each hand. Usagi had about seven bags on the stroller and three bags in her free hand.

"Usagi!" They all hugged.

"You really shouldn't be on your feet," Luna scolded.

"We're going home now Luna." Lita took the bags from Usagi.

"You shouldn't be carrying so much either, you should have called and we would have come."

"Gomen, I meant to be quick, but we had to much fun playing with people."

"Hai, and look I got this cute bunny."

"Imouto, you said that was for the baby."

"No, this one is for me Oneesan." Usagi frowned, but let it go.

"Come on we'll walk ya home," Mina said and than began to fill Usagi in on all the good gossip. They stopped at the store to buy a load of pampers, baby cereal, and formula. They went straight up to her room to fix the baby's section of the room.

"Shingo, clean up your mess!" Usagi ordered seeing the living room when they came down from her room. They had cut the sheet in half and now Lita was going to help them dye of half blue and the other pink before they snitched the patterns on.

"You're not the boss of me, you kujira!" Shingo growled just as Ikuko and Kenji walked in looking a little to happy for anyone who was older than fourteen tastes.

"Shingo Tsukino!" Kenji yelled."You apologize to Usagi right now, your Okaasan left your Oneesan in charge and you will listen to her especially since she took the time to make dinner, there was no telling when Okaasan would have gotten back from your Sobo's."

"Usagi's not your Oneesan anymore Shingo, you don't deserve her," Chibiusa put in.

"Don't just sit there and stare at us young man, you march up to your room without dinner!" Ikuko roared. Shingo went upstairs grumbling about Usagi under his breath. Usagi wiped her tears away.

"You told me I wasn't fat," Usagi cried. The girls surrounded her immediately knowing it was her hormones.

"Come on Oneesan, food will cheer you up." Chibiusa was determined that all the attention get put back on her and would continue to stay that way once Usagi popped out her babies, so she had to be sweet and nice now. She would be the perfect little girl. She'd have to work on Mamoru too, but it was hard, because he worked more than before and he had school to attend like she did.

"Maybe." They all went into the dining room and than the kitchen to find it a mess. The curry had been spilled on the floor and from the looks of it had been recent. It was also clear that Shingo had definitely been in the kitchen for something to eat.

"Shingo!" Ikuko and Kenji yelled. The girls cleaned up the kitchen as they listened to the muffled sounds of Ikuko and Kenji yelling at Shingo. Usagi still a bit teary eyed started on another batch of curry with Chibiusa's help this time. By the time Kenji and Ikuko even ran out of breath over the kitchen the girls had cleaned and cooked another batch of chicken curry. Even Hitomi was awake now and banging her spoon on the high chair Mamoru had brought with her earlier.

"Oh no we're out of milk, I'll go get some," Usagi said. Before Chibiusa could stop her or tell on her to the girls she was out the kitchen door. She was back before she had sufficient time to blink twice. She also had chocolate milk to her delight, but that didn't explain the million questions going through her mind.

"How'd you do that?" Chibiusa demanded to know.

"Do what?" Usagi asked innocently as she made a whole pitcher of chocolate milk.

"You know what, oneechan."

" 'fraid not Imouto."

"Raye, Raye you saw Oneechan leave for milk right?" Chibiusa asked.

"No, Usagi never left," Raye responded.

"Amy, your reasonable you saw?" Chibiusa asked as Mina and Lita giggled at the look on Raye's face when Chibiusa had called her unreasonable without meaning too. Usagi giggled as well when she turned to see it.

"Sorry Chibiusa I was in here with Hitomi," Amy replied as she finished setting the last plate on the table.

"Lita, Mina, you saw you were looking out the window."

"We didn't see anything and I doubt Usagi can move that fast while carrying two people."

"Yea, its physically impossible," Mina lied as she dried her hands from the dishes. Lita did also as Raye put up the broom and Usagi poured milk into everyone's glasses except her parents who she gave their usual tea. They set a huge bowl of rice on the table as well as the chicken curry. Ikuko and Kenji were very pleased with the job they'd done.

"I really wished you had of left it for Shingo to clean up, but you girls did a excellent job," Ikuko complimented.

"Arigato." They all smiled and sat down. Soon everyone was enjoying dinner especially Chibiusa and Usagi who ate the same.

"If I didn't know you two, I swear you could fool me like you did the others into thinking you were mother and daughter."

"Usagi's just my Oneesan."

"Yeah, besides I'm eating for three." They continued eating even Hitomi was showing signs of eating just like them. After dinner the girls dyed the sheets and hang it up to dry before Usagi and Chibiusa could sew the pattern of bunnies and soccer balls. As they were going home, Mamoru came for Hitomi, but Hitomi refused to leave.

"Let her stay Mamoru-san," Ikuko said. Mamoru nodded as he was eying Kenji wearily.

"Yes Tsukino-san if its not to much trouble for you."

"No trouble she's practically part of the family now."

"Chiba answer me this." Mamoru turned towards Kenji while swallowing a lump in his throat.

"Um...hai sir?" Mamoru asked ready to make a run for it. Usagi and Chibiusa watched Kenji closely hoping he didn't try and attack Mamoru again.

"Usa, Chiba is Hitomi biologically your child?" Kenji asked. Usagi practically gulped.

"No otosan, I know she looks us, but I swear to you she just showed up one day and Mamoru found her in the park. I'm only in Hitomi's life because he had called me up and asked for my help since all the other girls had gone to Iwo Jima."

"That reminds me Usagi the General who ran the place has invited you on a learning field trip to Manchuria." Usagi stiffened and froze.

"I hope you told him no."

"Of course not, its a wonderful experience and it'll only be for a week in August."

"Okaasan please don't make me go, I couldn't possibly go." Usagi didn't know what to be more worried about.

_"Oh no I can't be alone with him again, I just can't!" _

"Obasan I don't want Usagi to go away," Chibiusa cried knowing that if Usagi was gone something terrible would happen to her. She always felt so safe with Usagi around.

"Well goodnight Usagi, Chibiusa, Tsukino-sans." Mamoru high tailed it out of the house before Kenji could pry more.

"Imouto use Luna P to make Okaasan forget about that trip and Otosan forget about Hitomi looking a lot like Mamo-chan and I."

"Usagi what are you talking about?" Ikuko asked.

"Luna P Henge!" Chibiusa shouted bouncing her Luna P ball before tossing it in the air. Luna P changed into an umbrella and both ideas were forgotten and Usagi breathed a sigh of relief.

"Come on Hitomi its time for your bath." Hitomi practically ran upstairs, she loved taking a bath. Usagi with Chibiusa's help picked her up and took her upstairs to the furoba. It was Usagi's intention to just give Hitomi a bath, but time found not only Hitomi in the bath, but Chibiusa and herself as well. The bath was so huge that each of them had a lot of room. Once Hitomi had fallen asleep and Chibiusa had practically exhausted herself with fun, Usagi some how stood up. She wrapped her now larger bath robe around herself and picked up Hitomi. She quickly dried and dressed her before placing her in her bed. Next she somehow got Chibiusa dried off and dressed.

"Okaasan can I sleep in your bed too?" Chibiusa asked sleepily.

"Chibiusa you always sleep in my bed," Usagi replied as Chibiusa crawled in. While Chibiusa had her own futon in Usagi's room she always found her way into Usagi's bed. Usagi watched the two sleeping children for a moment with love before going back into the bathroom. She watched her stomach.

"Only one month left and than I can shower you with love." She smiled when she felt them kick in response Usagi had stopped panicking and stressing about being a mother long ago once she had truly excepted the fact that all her friends would be there for her and so would Mamoru even if her father refused to let him.

"I wonder where Hitomi comes from and Chibiusa what is going on in the future that would cause some one like Rubeus to be after her or her mommy to be in danger. Maybe I should ask Amy to scan Hitomi, she'd never think to do that without one of us asking no matter how smart she is." Once Usagi had settled that at the next meeting on Saturday she would bring it up. Usagi dressed and went to bed struggling up against both children who desperately loved her.

* * *

"Home schooling can be a real bitch. It cuts all your social time in half and you'd be at home all the time. So avoid home schooling when you can and if your already being home schooled and not by choice find some way to get out of it IMMEDIATELY you're missing out on a lot, Sailor Moon Says!"

A/N: There's no entrance exam for H.S. in the U.S. just an Exit Exam. Which is more weirder having to take an exam to get in or having to take an exam to get out? You tell me in your review. Peace.


	15. My baby is Sailor Moon!

My baby is Sailor Moon!

"Luna, I'm just saying, maybe its time they found out the truth, I mean I can't keep sneaking out like this with two kids." Luna knew Serena was right, but Ikuko and Kenji wouldn't possibly understand and it could be disastrous in more ways than one.

"No, Serena, I absolutely forbid you to tell them what is going on especially Chibiusa we still don't know exactly what's going on with her either. Suddenly a bright light flashed through the window.

"Hey that's Chibiusa's energy!" Serena exclaimed.

"Transform!" Serena quickly transformed and climbed out of her window, not feeling nine months pregnant at all. In fact anyone from the Negamoon would never even know. She arrived just in time to finish off the droid.

"Moon dusted," Sailor Moon muttered with a satisfied smile.

"Sailor Moon are you alright?" Tuxedo Kamen asked coming over to her quickly.

"I'm fine, we're fine." Tuxedo Kamen kissed her like a starving man. It had been to long since they had been together. If he had it his way he'd take her home and ravish her body, but he knew it was to late in her pregnancy to do that especially when she could give birth any day now and she didn't need him to jump start labor and get her in trouble. Her parents would surely find out and thane he'd be a dead man.

"Sailor Moon come on we have to go before you get into trouble," Chibiusa cried as she pulled on Sailor Moon's fuku. Tuxedo Kamen reluctantly released his love and she reluctantly pulled back. She carefully lifted Chibiusa into her arms and ran off. She was back in her room and detransformed just as Ikuko peeked in.

"Chibiusa?" Ikuko asked.

"Hai, Obasan?" Chibiusa asked wide eyed and confused at Ikuko's look.

"When did you get home, I didn't see you come in," Ikuko replied.

"Okaasan she's been here for the last ten minutes."

"Oh, I must be losing it I swore I didn't even hear the door open or you say good afternoon."

"But I did Obasan, I said Good afternoon obasan I'm home from school. You replied ok and good afternoon before promising a snack, you said you'd bring it up."

"I did?" Ikuko asked.

"Hai, I remember yelling for you to send some up to me too." Ikuko merely scratched her head and nodded before heading back downstairs for snacks. She returned to find Chibiusa sitting on what was left of Usagi's lap as they read one of Rei's many mangas.

"Here you are girls." She sat them down on the table.

"Arigato!" The girls happily and greedily stuffed Kurimanju in their mouths. Usagi swallowed her mouth full.

"Okaasan!"

"Yes Usa?" Ikuko asked poking her head back in before closed the door.

"What would you do if Sailor Moon was your daughter?" Okaasan stared at her strangely for a moment as she thought. Chibiusa looked from Ikuko to Usagi who never took their eyes off of each other.

"I'd worry every night like her mother must do when she goes out to fight those horrible youmas, but I'd be very proud of her, it takes a very grown up teenager to shoulder that responsibility. You could have taken a page or two out of her book about responsibility a year ago, maybe than I wouldn't be expecting grandchildren so soon." Ikuko left. Chibiusa giggled.

"If only she knew the truth," Ikuko heard Chibiusa say. She stopped in her movements.

"I know Chibiusa, I want to tell her that I'm Sailor Moon, but now I just know she'll be even more disappointed with me. She thinks Sailor Moon is the perfect daughter."

"No ones perfect Oneesan even I know that, no baka!"

"I'm not being a baka Chibiusa, even I know that, I'm living proof."

"Hai, odango atama is living proof of bakas." Chibiusa was pushed off of Usagi's lap with a thud as she went into a fit of giggles.

"Oh dear god my baby is Sailor Moon!" Ikuko exclaimed in a whisper before fainting with a loud thud.

* * *

"Never ever talk about secrets that important until you're sure said parent is all the way downstairs or where ever in the house you know they can 't hear into your room, Sailor Moon Says!" 


	16. The birth and two secrets revealed

A/N: I know this long over due to a reviewer named Nei Nei-chan. Firstly Kenji is just making assumptions and noticing Hitomi because Usagi is now pregnant and she managed to hide the fact she had slept with Mamoru. Second of course they don't point and question Chibiusa because she has Luna P. She is technically family being the "Cousin" and all so its natural they don't think its weird that she resembles Usagi. Luna P probably makes them forget that they haven't talked to her parents and probably put memories of them in their head. Lastly Usagi was showing more by her fifth month, but even with twins, I don't think she needs to be that big. Anyway they did notice she was getting fat when they were on Iwo Jima. Please next time leave an email address and maybe I'll get back to you quicker. Cause it was really annoying for you to ask me a question at the end of your review and no real way to reply. **Now for all of you who don't care about this here is the next chapter.**

The birth and two secrets revealed

The days passed and one night Ikuko awoke in the middle of the night. She was in bed lying next to a slumbering Kenji. She heard something fall and a mutter of curses. She slowly got out of bed and was careful not to wake her husband. She crept to Usagi's room and slowly opened the door. She peeked in the room and saw Sailor Moon standing in the middle of the room. She detransformed into her daughter Usagi. Ikuko was about to confront her daughter when a bright light appeared and she paused in the door way. When the white light disappeared and in its place was Neo-queen Serenity.

"Wow," Ikuko and Usagi breathed at the same time.

"Usagi I've come to tell you about Hitomi," Neo-queen Serenity was dressed in all black and she seemed a bit cruel.

"I'm not Usagi," came Usagi's voice.

"Of course you're Usagi, you look like her."

"No, no something happened and Usagi and I switched bodies, I'm really Mamoru. Who are you, you're not my Usako from the future."

"Grrr...damn it this didn't happen to me in my past, I am from another dimension." With that she disappeared. Ikuko burst in.

"What do you mean, you're not Usagi!" Ikuko yelled. Mamoru in Usagi's body jumped six feet in the air. She scared him so much that he went into labor.

Meanwhile Neo-queen Serenity of a different dimension appeared in front of Usagi in Mamoru's body. Usagi yelped.

"Who're you?" Usagi in Mamoru's body asked.

"Neo-queen Serenity, I am from a different dimension and you Usagi are taking care of my daughter."

"Why are you telling me this and how did you know Mamo-chan and I had switched bodies?" Usagi asked. She looked at this tall figure dressed in all black. The only thing not black, was her skin, eyes ,and hair which was almost silver.

"Because Its is unfortunate side effect of the Positive Moon Family attacking my dimension, Hitomi is to stay here with you forever. My dimension is doomed and there is nothing that can be done to help us. A positive plus a positive doesn't exactly create a negative."

"Oh my god please stop using math," Usagi cried. Dark Neo-queen Serenity rolled her eyes.

"My point is you had better take care of my daughter and you had better nuture her dark side!" With that she was gone after rubbing a hating hand over Hitomi and kissing her forehead. The phone rang. Usagi picked it up fearing it was Mamoru and he'd gotten hurt or something. It was Chibiusa.

"Usagi, Obasan found out that Mamo-chan is in your body and he scared him so bad that he went into the labor, you have to meet us at the hospital."

"Kami-sama!" Usagi screamed."I'll be right there!" She pushed the panic button on Mamoru's communicator. Soon they all appeared at the hospital.

"Oh Mamo-chan I'm so glad you have to go through this instead of me," Usagi said in his body as she smoothed her own hair. Kenji looked at her like she was crazy and Ikuko explained to him that a youma had switched their souls.

"What you were sneaking out Usagi, how dare you!" Kenji shouted.

"No, no it wasn't like that otosan," Usagi cried with Mamoru's voice. Ikuko calmed Kenji down and soon five hours had passed with Mamoru screaming like a little bitch compared to any other pregnant woman in history in Ikuko's mind.

"Usagi, Mamoru you two should switch back any moment now," Amy piped up.

"Oh Yes!" Mamoru exclaimed. He couldn't wait to be back in his own body and now had a new respect for women.

"Oh no!" Usagi groaned.

"Three...Two...One!" Amy counted. They switched back. The pain was excruciating for Usagi, but she took it a whole lot better than Mamoru had. She unlike Mamoru was determined not to scream and frighten Chibiusa or the newly awakened Hitomi. She couldn't wait to tell Mamoru that Hitomi really was there daughter.

"I am gonna kill you for this Mamoru, I hate you, I hate you!" Usagi screamed when Mina took the children out for some candy. It seemed it would be a while longer before Usagi had the baby. Mamoru looked at Usagi in shock. He couldn't believe she hated him, when earlier that evening she had said I love you. He'd been played for a fool.

"Mamoru!" Ikuko exclaimed slapping him."Hold her hand, you got her into this mess and don't worry she doesn't mean it, she's just in a lot of pain you should know that after five hours." Mamoru nodded and resumed holding Usagi's hand. She gripped his hand so tight he thought it would break, but it wasn't anything compared to what he had experienced in her body.

"Gomen Nasai, Usako please let go!" Mamoru cried.

"SHUT UP MAMORU BAKA!" Usagi screamed in a demonic voice." I HOPE YOU ROT IN THE DARKEST DEEPEST PITS OF HELL FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO ME!"

"Hai, I agree," Kenji spoke up from his daughter's other side. Mina came back with the kids and Usagi once again kept silent.

Four hours later she was still at it.

"Come on Usagi not long now, you can hang in there," Rei said sponging her forehead.

Eight hours later

"Baka...Baka...Baka...Baka!"

Six hours later

"Usagi breath, breath it'll all be worth it in the end, I'll make you this major feast every day so you won't ever have to eat this horrible hospital room." Usagi growled at her, but breathed like she told her too. Each of the girls had come to at least one lamaze class with her and at least one class to help her learn to take care of a baby. Even Chibiusa had accompanied her, but everybody assumed she was her daughter and didn't know why Usagi was there. True Chibiusa was her daughter, but she wasn't prepared for everything it was amazing she hadn't killed Hitomi when Mamoru first asked her to help.

6:00 am the next morning on June 30th

"Its time!" The doctor announced.

"Finally!" Usagi and Mamoru exclaimed. Mamoru thought she had broken his hand and was starting to believe that the pain in his hand was actually equal to the pain vibrating through her body.

"Alright everybody clear out," Ikuko said. Mamoru was forced out, because Usagi couldn't look at him now without screaming vulgar words and she needed to concentrate on delivering her two children. Usagi was pushed and pushed until finally a breeched baby Chibiusa entered the world. Usagi fell back and smiled as she realized exactly who the Chibiusa in the hall was to her. She held her baby girl and kissed her forehead. A gold cresent moon immediately appeared and disappeared before she continued to cry. She had full head of cotton candy pink hair and beautiful pink eyes she knew would darken to red within the hour.

"Usagi," Usagi said.

"You're naming her after you and Chibiusa?" Ikuko asked. Usagi merely nodded. She didn't yet know about Chibiusa being from the future. The nurse took her away. Soon Usagi was cursing Mamoru's name again as she prepared to push her son out. She pushed and pushed and her son was breech too, no matter what they tried he wouldn't turn and he made his way down the birth canal.

"Come on Usagi push!" The doctor shouted. She was now worried about the baby. When Usagi did get him out his umbilical cord was wrapped so tightly around his neck. It was to late to save him, he had suffocated coming down the birth canal.

"NO!" Usagi screamed. She tried to use the crystal to bring him back, but it was his time. Little Darien Chiba was dead before birth. Everyone was outside enjoying Chibiusa as a baby after Mamoru cut her umbilical cord when they heard the heart wrenching sob from Usagi. Everyone went back into the room and saw the doctor holding a dead baby. Mamoru immediately felt tears in his eyes. Chibiusa cried too as she realized she had lost a sibling at birth. Hitomi was the only one not crying. Baby Chibiusa began to cry as well. She could no longer feel her womb mate beside her.

"Give her to me," Usagi said. She held baby Chibiusa and refused to watch as they took Darien away forever. She couldn't bare to watch. Once baby Chibiusa was in the nursery she cried herself to sleep. What a wonderful birthday she was having.

* * *

"If you're ever in labor for over 24 hours please make sure there is a doctor monitoring you if you insist on vaginal birth or better yet at that point DEMAND a c-section, Sailor Moon Says!" 


	17. The Trip

The Trip

"What am I doing to earn extra points for high school?" Usagi asked as she looked down at a finally napping baby Chibiusa. She missed Darien and it was hard imagining him not sleeping next to Chibiusa. Not to mention the older Chibiusa was from the future.

_How could I have raised such a brat? _

_Must be Rei's faught she's always such a brat and I did make her a Godmother, maybe I can take it back. _

"Usa!" Usagi jumped.

"Huh?" Usagi asked."What did you say?"

"I said that the General of the Japanese Army has specifically invited you to attend his program for three weeks and I've graciously accepted."

"What!" Usagi asked. Flashes of her dreams came back to her and the phantom throbbing in her head returned.

"Usa!" Ikuko yelled over and over, but she suddenly got a distant look in her eyes before fainting. She didn't wake up and they took her to the hospital. They managed to wake her up and she stayed to rest a few days. Baby Chibiusa and Hitomi spent the days at Mamoru's apartment.

"I've been thinking I'll ask your father to marry you after I've found us a bigger apartment for the girls," Mamoru announced. Usagi only nodded as she breast fed baby Chibiusa and thought about the trip she would soon be forced to take. She remembered how over the last few days she had tried over and over to tell her mother about the secret she had kept even more secret than her identity as a senshi.

"Usako are you listening to me?" Mamoru asked.

"Sorry, Mamo-chan what did you say?" Usagi asked in a weak voice that made Mamoru frown and not only that Usagi always listened to him even if she didn't wanna she heard what he said unless of course there was a huge plate of cookies in front of her or Chibiusa was screaming at the top of her lungs.

"Are you alright?" Mamoru asked.

"Yes, I'm fine," Usagi answered."Now what did you say?"

"I was asking you did you want to pick out the apartment or did you want me to do it in my free time."

"No, no I have more free time than you so I'll do it though I think it would be better if we did it together." Mamoru nodded as he studied his Usako. She looked so drained of energy. He could sense she was worried or scared of something he just didn't know what and the feeling was faint. He ran his fingers through her hair and noticed it was turning white like Queen Serenity's.

"So when are you leaving for your trip?" Mamoru asked.

"The day after tomorrow so you'll have baby Chibiusa for three weeks a long with Hitomi, I've set it up so one of the girls will come by everyday to help you out even Chibiusa."

"You know I don't think we should call her Chibiusa that's my name," Chibiusa said coming from the bedroom where she had been napping next to Hitomi.

"Than what do you propose we call y..her?" Usagi asked. She'd almost admitted she knew who Chibiusa was.

"Baby Usa at least until I go home."

"Yeah, it does make things a bit easier everytime I say Usagi you all look at me,see." He pointed to baby Usa who now looked at her father with brilliant red eyes. Usagi laughed.

"Well at least she knows her name already."

"How could she not every time I see her with your mother she's calling her Usagi Tsukino and both you and Chibiusa say 'what?' wondering exactly what you've done wrong." Chibiusa and Usagi laughed.

"You're right Mamo-chan."

"Ok so its settled than you're Usako, Chibiusa, and baby Usa."

"Yeah, for you, but to me she'll always be odango atama to tell them apart." Chibiusa grinned at her, but Usagi wasn't smiling or angry just disappointed in her daughters lack of manners and respect for her elders. Chibiusa stopped grinning. She knew that look Serena had on her face, it was the look Neo-queen Serenity gave her when she was disappointed in Chibiusa's actions.

"Gomen Nasai," She muttered before hurrying back into the bedroom to escape Usagi's gaze.

"Well that was weird, she never apologizes to you,"Mamoru concluded.

"Yeah, I know, but I think we have a different level of understanding now."

"She's your cousin." Usagi merely nodded. The next two days flew by fast and soon Usagi was on a boat looking at the coast of Japan. She was freaking out as they cruised along.

_I have to get out of here, I have too!_

"Hey calm down we're not going to sink," said the girl she'd caught the General in the supply room with.

"Why are you here?" Usagi asked. The girl smiled.

"Because I want to be it was my idea for the general to take me away for a couple of weeks so we could get to know each other better, but he said it wouldn't do for him to only take me. So he's invited you four other girls to make it look less suspicious.

_Oh my god I can't believe she wants to be near this rapist! Oh get it together Usagi Serenity Tsukino you are Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon you can protect yourself from an old man. Besides you're not pregnant anymore and you may not be so lucky next time concerning him. _

"We're nearly there girls, hang on to your hats because we're about to pick up speed!"

"Oh my god please let me get out of this safely, if I can survive Beryl I can survive the General and I can and will defeat him before I return to Japan," Usagi whispered to herself suddenly becoming determined to expose the general.

* * *

A/N: Sorry its so short, but I didn't have much time and this story was long over due for a much needed update.


	18. Super Sailor Scouts

Super Sailor Scouts

"Welcome ladies to the Chinese cultural learning experience!" The general's voice boomed over them. The girl who'd been in the supply closet smiled at him and sent him looks. While the last three girls merely stared around curious as to how the trip was going to turn out. Usagi was the only one whose knees seemed to be shaking with fear and the only one to notice the generals hungry looks being thrown her way like she was a piece of meat.

"This way ladies." They all followed him to a very gorgeous victorian style house. He left and they didn't see him for several days as they role played different periods in Chinese history. By the middle of the second week Usagi noticed that the girl who had wanted to come had disappeared all together. At first she had gone out every night and returning very late. In the morning she'd look more and more drained. Now she was gone and the teacher went on as if she was never here. Even her parents stopped calling to check on her.

"Usagi are you paying attention?" The man asked. He was a native to China and very well educated. He took his job as a teacher seriously and thought they were honored to be able to come here and personally learn the Chinese language and the customs of different time periods. The days passed and Usagi was the only girl left. This frightened her. Everything seemed so dark and sinister now. Not beautiful and peaceful.

"Usagi Tsukino come with me," Her teacher said in Mandarin. She followed him and they worked on Calligraphy. Usagi was working on the names of all her family and friends when she felt a presence behind her. Her teacher merely stood up and left out of the room.

"Sensei?" Usagi called after him. He did not look back.

"Usagi it is time." Usagi froze in her movements and clutched her crystal as fear ran down her spine. She was starting to feel very weak.

"Time for what?" Usagi asked taking a death breath and trying to be strong. The scouts would come if Mamoru felt her transform. He just had too.

_Maybe if I pretend like the sensei will be back any moment to stop him, he might actually think he is and keep his distance. _

Usagi picked up her calligraphy brush and began to finish Chibiusa's name. She felt his eyes burn hotly into her back and she could hear his hard shoes hitting the wood as he paced. This went on for hours as if he were waiting for something. She merely just thought of more names to write. No one entered the house or left. It seemed they were the only ones left. She heard him go out and it was her plan to transform why he was out, but he came back just as quickly as he left and she continued to write. Finally she ran out of ink.

"Dear Usagi I've let you put this off long enough, but it is time you became mine." She felt his finger tips move up her arms. It felt like spiders crawling on her arms and she shivered with fright, which he purposely mistook for delight. He kissed her shoulder and up her neck and with every kiss Usagi could swear she seemed to lose a bit energy. If she hadn't been feeling weak and tired before it was nothing compared to how she felt now. She grabbed the inkwell and smashed it into his head. Shards of glass in bedded themselves to his head while the little bit of red ink left ran down his forehead and into his eyes. Usagi scrambled to get away, but all of a sudden she felt herself being grabbed by squishy black tentacles. Soon she was wrapped up and looking at one of the ugliest monsters she'd ever laid eyes on. It was half squid and half man with beady black eyes that were no longer human. His teeth were as sharp as a razor and pointed. Not to mention there seemed to be about twenty million more than your average human. His skin was no longer brown from a prolonged stay in the sun, it was now an ash color and their were slits in his sides that seemed to be doing all the breathing which would explain his lack of a nose.

"You'll pay for this wound!" He screamed in a demonic voice that sounded like nails on a chalkboard and made her cringe. Before she could react she was suddenly being shocked by black energy like lighting.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Usagi screamed so loudly that the golden wood on her forehead appeared and a huge blast of energy shot up into the sky forcing the monster to release her, but the energy continued to pelt her so she continued to scream and the energy got brighter. When it reached at least 100 feet into the air it broke off from the one big column and headed straight for the sailor scouts who were very aware of this bright light.

"What could it be?" Rei asked."It certainly isn't Chibiusa, because she's right next to us."

"Its Usako, its gotta be," Mamoru suddenly cried in realization. The girls were with Ikuko and he had time to himself.

"No, way, Ami scan it quickly before it disappears!" Luna cried, but Amy was to late and it disappeared. Suddenly they were all hit with the energy and they felt a surge of power as they became Super Sailor Mercury, Mars, Juipter, and Venus.

"Usagi's in trouble we have to help her!" Ami cried." Scout Teleport." They all nodded and held hands.

"Wait, you guys can't just leave me here," Chibiusa cried as Mamoru transformed and joined the scouts circle trusting their instincts as much as his own especially when he felt his Usako transform. She was in pain and he needed to save her.

"Chibiusa go home and wait for us there, protect baby Usa and Hitomi."

"Forget them I wanna come!" Chibiusa screamed so loud that she set off energy of her own without even being scared alerting Rubeus to her where abouts. Sailor Jupiter grabbed her and pushed her in the middle before they all quickly disappeared much to Rubeus's dismay.

"Damn you scouts I will find you and the rabbit!" He disappeared.


	19. Usako has left the building

Usako has left the building

"Haha you can't win Usagi," He laughed as he pelted her with more energy. She got hit and he jumped and landed near her. One of his tentacles wrapped around her body and held her up against a tree as it squeezed the air out of her lungs slowly. He came forward and kissed her neck slowly sucking away her energy. Sailor Moon slowly disappeared as plain old Usagi returned.

"Get the hell away from my girl friend," Mamoru cried in a voice that meant business. The general's head turned all the way around without moving his body.

"Fresh meat," He laughed. "And just in time for me to finish her off." He did something that made Usagi's eyes open wide as she screamed in pain and horror. Her eyes went black and he dropped her to the ground. The Sailor Scouts, Chibi-usa, and Tuxedo Kamen watched in horror. He snapped back a moment to late and threw several steel tipped roses at the General. The general jumped into the air and moved out of the way. He threw dark energy at them. They jumped out of the way; Tuxedo Kamen grabbed Chibi-usa and landed by Usagi.

"Get them to safety we've got this scum bag!" Mars yelled. Tuxedo Kamen nodded. " MARS FLAME SNIPER!"

"JUPITER OAK EVOLUTION!"

"MERCURY AQUA RHAPSODY!"

"VENUS LOVE AND BEAUTY SHINE!" Their attacks combined but the general moved out of the way of what could have been a deadly blow.

"Usagi, Usagi wake up," Tuxedo Kamen cried.

"Usagi wake up," Chibi-usa said frightened. They hit her face, but she didn't move. Her eyes just stared back at them dead it seemed.

"Usako please wake up think of baby Usa and Hitomi, they need you, I need you," Tuxedo Kamen cried.

"Tuxedo Kamen look," Chibi-usa cried in horror. Usagi's body was turning to glass.

"Usako!" Tuxedo Kamen howled. Chibi-usa and Tuxedo Kamen cried. One of Chibi-usa's tears fell on Usagi's silver crystal. The tear sparkled before fell and very slowly Usagi came back to life.

"Tuxedo Kamen," Usagi muttered as she blinked several times.

"Usako," Tuxedo Kamen cried.

"Usagi," Chibi-usa cried hugging her. They kissed her cheek as she hugged them back. They heard screaming.

"Scouts!" Usagi cried. "I have to help them."

"No, Usako let them fight, they can do without you this once."

"No, they can't let me go." She freed herself. "MOON CRISIS POWER!" Chibi-usa and Tuxedo Kamened watched, as Usagi became Super Sailor Moon. She jumped really high and came down in a kick on the general's head. He growled he tried to catch her with his tentacles but she dodged. It was surreal it was like she wasn't the Sailor Moon they knew anymore. And she wasn't, Sailor Moon was very angry as the power surged through her. She was stronger than her rapist was the monster that had tormented her for months now.

"You should be dead!" The monster screamed.

"Well I'm not and you no longer have power over me, I am Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon, and in the name of the Moon…"

"Mercury!"

"Mars!"

"Jupiter!"

"Venus!"

"Earth!" Tuxedo Kamen declared rejoining the battle.

"We will punish you!" They finished together. He laughed.

"Prepare to die!" He screamed.

"Combined attack."

"JUPITER THUNDER DRAGON!"

"MERCURY AQUA RHAPSODY!"

"MARS FLAME SHOOTER!"

"VENUS LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK!"

"MOON GORGEOUS MEDITATION!" The attacks formed together as Tuxedo Kamen through a huge mask that joined it. He was surprised their attacks didn't fry it to ashes.

"Ahhhh!" The general was destroyed. His body slumped down free of the monster.

"I don't know where that monster came from, but I don't think Rubeus had anything to do with him," Mars stated. Sailor Moon nodded than she fell face forward. She detransformed back into Usagi. There was blood on her legs. A door opened and the sensei came out crawling, as did the other girls. They had been glass all this time. The sensei called an ambulance and they were forced to leave Usagi or raise suspicion. Usagi was returned home still passed out.

"Its like all her energy is just gone," Rei commented.

"It is, but if she wasn't gaining it back than she'd be dead right," Minako said hopeful as she looked at Ami. Mamoru stroked Usagi's head. He held baby Usa and Hitomi held Haruka's hand. They had taken an instant liking to each other and Michiru was always teasing them about the bond they held. Chibi-usa stood next to Setsuna. Ami took out her computer and tapped on it.

"If we all come together and give her some of our energy, I think we can at least wake her up. Think of all the energy she expelled and changed us and think of the massive amounts of energy the general took during our three month stay on the island and her stay in China."

"Don't forget in-between that she has been getting steadily weaker, but everyone thought it was just baby Usa," Mamoru spoke. They nodded. Mamoru moved out of their way and took Hitomi's hand in his free one. Chibi-usa stood back with him and they all called to their home planets to aid them giving their Princess energy. Usagi's brain activity suddenly increased and she took a deep breath as if she had not been breathing all along. Her eyes fluttered open.

"Usako?" Mamoru asked her eyes turned a pure dark blue as if she weren't there."

"Usako's not home muffin," the dark voice teased. He laughed. "I must thank you for waking me, she had no energy and now she does." Everyone took a step back. Black energy was hurled at them and they backed up. The monster in charge of Usagi's body took its chance to escape from the room.

"Usagi!" Mamoru cried after all.

"Usagi," The girls cried.

"After her," Haruka cried. "We have to save her." They nodded and stood up. They took off out of the hospital leaving Mamoru with all three children. He returned them to Ikuko.

"How's Usagi today?" Ikuko asked.

"Better, there was a little brain activity," Mamoru told her. Ikuko smiled. "But than it disappeared. I think it was just her way of letting us know not to give up on her yet." Ikuko nodded happily.

"I think I'll go see her later today, I wish I could have been there when it happened." Mamoru smiled nervously and rubbed the back of his head.

"Oh yeah, me too," He lied. He was grateful that Ikuko had not been there. Ikuko saw his look and froze in her movements of dusting.

"Tell me the truth, what happened today and in China?" Ikuko asked. "I heard reports of a masked hero." Mamoru told her and spilled about the attack and how they gave her energy and a monster woke up. Ikuko went off and hit him.

"Don't stand here you bring me my daughter back or so help me I will give Kenji back his shot…."

"Okay, okay I'm gone," Mamoru ran out faster than Ikuko could yell now. He transformed in an alley and searched for the scouts. He found them no time getting their asses kicked big time. He hesitated to throw a rose at Usagi. He let one loose. It struck her head. Everything stopped as she looked down and tears began to pour out of her eyes like mini waterfalls.

"Tuxedo Kamen you attacked me, you attacked me!"

"Usako, I'm so sorry, but the monster." He jumped down and hugged her.

"No!" The scouts cried. Tuxedo Kamen was blasted back so far the wall of a building crumbled under the force of his body slamming into the wall.

"Hahaha! Fools you can't defeat me with silly roses!" The monster disappeared with the words. "I'll be back soon Sailor Scouts bring a better defense!"

"No, Usagi," Jupiter cried.

"Mercury scan for her we can't let her get away."

"I can't find her anywhere, its like she's not in Tokyo." Luna ran up with Artemis having heard and finally seen the commotion.

"Do a world wide search Mercury," Luna declared. Mercury nodded and did so.

"I can't find her its like she not in this world. It'll take some time, but I think I can adjust the sensors to detect her if she's in another dimension or realm."

"I'll try my magic mirror," Neptune said. They nodded, but it turned up nothing.

"To the shrine to heal Tuxedo Kamen and perhaps combine the computer and the mirror. I think together we can make better use of it." They nodded. Mars and Uranus lifted Tuxedo Kamen. It was hard, but they escaped the crowds and managed to detransform without being caught. They made it to the shrine and Rei was thankful her Grandfather was out.

"Usako," Mamoru muttered as they wiped the blood from his lip. "Where's Usako?" They bit their lips reluctant to tell him.

"At the hospital don't worry, Dare," Rei whispered as Michiru carefully bandaged his ribs and head. He always injured those places and it was wonder to Michiru he was still even a live.

* * *

A/n: Sorry it took me so long to update, but now I have.

"There are no perks to being the mother of a senshi and having no powers to save her, Ikuko says!"

"Usako's mother scares me, but not as much as her father. Men avoid the father as much as possible, Darien Says!"

"Baby, Sailor Jupiter and Mars Says!"


	20. Memory lapse

Memory lapse

"Here give him this," Setsuna said. Rei did as she was told and he passed out. "Now let's find our princess before her Prince wakes up and she causes any more damage today." They nodded and got to work on using Ami's computer along side Michiru's magic mirror.

"Wait she's just reappeared in Tokyo. She's in the shopping district in the manga store."

"Nani!" They exclaimed.

"That can't be!" Raye exclaimed.

"Its true, look." They all crowded around Michiru's mirror and Usagi as laughing as she read a Sailor V comic.

"Let's get down there fast senshi, something isn't right," Makoto declared.

"Ne!"

"Go girls, we'll watch over him," Luna told them.

"Ne!" They ran out of Rei's room and to the comic book store.

* * *

"Usagi-chan!" Minako exclaimed. They all groaned and hoped she didn't run away.

"Girls!" Usagi exclaimed. She turned and happily waved. They looked at her and she seemed less mature. Their old Usagi had returned, but with a different air of maturity about her. Now it was gone like she had never had kids.

"Usagi-chan, are you all right?" Ami asked.

"I'm fine guys, what's up?"

"We've been looking for you," Haruka told her.

"Well I've been here all day, though I just heard how you guys dusted that youma, why didn't you call me?" They all looked at each other.

"Something must be wrong with your communicator, I'm sure I pressed the call all senshi button," Makoto said looking at her communicator. "Oh no its mine that button is busted." She gave a nervous laugh.

"Okay well gotta go! Mamo-chan is taking me on an extra special date tonight to a French restaurant." They all gasped. They clearly remembered that date happening before the break up. "Yeah, I know everything is going to be so romantic."

"Usagi-chan wait!" Rei yelled after her as she ran off.

"Its like she's forgotten the last ten months!"

"Setsuna can you tell us anything?" Rei asked. Setsuna shook her head.

"Maybe it's the monster in her, but the future is so messed up at this point the only thing I can be sure of is that Chibi-usa is okay for now." They nodded.

"We have to keep her from reliving events that already happened."

"Well that's not possible, Rei, you forget Mamoru-kun is knocked out at your place."

"Oh right." They all sighed.

"Come on let's follow her." They managed to keep her from going home by enticing her with selections from Minako's closet.

"Minako what do you do in your spare time?" Makoto asked picking up a particularly revealing dress and holding it up to herself. She looked down and than back at Minako skeptically who laughed and told them how a friend in England had got it for her as a joke.

"Private joke you wouldn't understand," Minako said shoving it under her bed.

"Ne of course not Minako."

"Don't give me that look its true!" Mina declared.

"Sure," Haruka said making Minako blush furiously.

"Minna its true!"

"Oh I can't wait for tonight," Serena said and began talking excitedly about all the things Darien had planned.

* * *

"Where is that boy?!" Ikuko fumed.

"Oh calm down Obasan, I'm sure Oneesan is fine now."

"Oh you're just a child Chibi-Usa what do you know about true worry."

"I know lots about true worry," Chibi-Usa defended herself. Ikuko merely patted her head. Chibi-Usa groaned and went back into the living room. Baby Usa gurgled happily sucking on her fist as Sailor V played on the screen next to Hitomi, who had a protective arm around her.

"No, you don't Chibi-Usa…" Chibi-Usa froze and stared blank eyed at Ikuko. "Chibi-Usa-chan are you all right?" She shook her. Chibi-Usa blinked and nodded.

"Obasan I think I'll go to bed now." Chibi-Usa went upstairs as Ikuko watched after her.

"Do you want me to bring anything?" Ikuko asked.

"No, Obasan, thank you." Once she had disappeared upstairs Ikuko went up to Baby Usa and picked her up.

"Oh baby Usa, you're so young, god I hope your mother is okay."

"Okaasan," Hitomi said pointing at the television as a newscast interrupted Sailor V to talk about the most recent battle between the Senshi and a youma. Everyone seemed to be wondering whom the mysterious blond haired girl was and Ikuko was thankful no one had noticed it was her daughter or the press would be swarming outside of their door. Than poor baby Usa would get unwanted attention that she didn't need.

"Yes, now why don't you come with me into the kitchen Hitomi." Hitomi nodded for once easily distracted from watching Sailor V.

* * *

"You guys why is Mamo-chan avoiding me," Usagi cried.

"Usagi, we have to tell you something."

"What?" Usagi asked.

"Mamoru-kun isn't coming," Rei told her as they waited at Makoto's house after going through her closet and hemming one of her dresses to take up more time and monitor Usagi a little more.

"What do you mean he's not coming, Mamo-chan never breaks off our dates." Usagi looked as if she were about to cry and than laughed. "Rei you're still jealous aren't you?"

"Nani!" Rei yelled stepping back and looking as if Usagi had grown two heads. Even the other girls were looking at her shocked.

"No, Usagi-chan what Rei means is that, you already went on that date with Mamoru-kun ten months ago and well you got pregnant."

"Pregnant?" Usagi asked before laughing. "Don't be silly Ami, Mamo-chan and I aren't doing that."

"Not now, but you did once ten months ago," Minako told her.

"That's not true, if that were true, I'd be married to Mamo-chan and I'd be at home now cooking dinner with a baby in my arms." They watched as she went off into a day dream. Makoto shook her.

"Well wake up to reality because you're not married."

"You still live at home," Haruka added.

"And your mother is taking care of your daughter right now," Michelle told her.

"Mamoru-kun is lying in a bed wounded from the last battle." Usagi started to cry.

"NO!" Usagi cried. "My dream." She ran out of Makoto's apartment and was gone before any of them could stop her even Haruka and she was the quickest.

"I lost track of her again!" Ami exclaimed in frustration when they went after her.

* * *

"Usako!" Mamoru put a hand to his heart and raised up gasping.

"Mamoru!" Luna cried raising up. He struggled out of bad and stumbled to the door. "Mamoru please get back in bed." He didn't listen as he opened the door to Rei's room and stumbled to the steps.

"Usako," He cried in a low raspy voice. "I'm coming."


	21. Revealing the Truth

Revealing the Truth

"Damn it where is she!" Rei thundered angrily.

"Damn it she's in South Tokyo." Everyone turned to look at Ami she rarely cursed. "Its like she's hoping from place to place by traveling through dimensions and than back into time."

"I'm getting real fucking tired of this, how do we cast that monster out of Usagi's body?" Makoto asked them, but it was really for Ami.

"I need to get a good scan of her while the monster has taken possession of her. There must be someway to draw her out." Everyone was silent for a moment.

"Well if there's one thing that gets our Usagi to come to us it is food." They nodded. They managed to meet in the park with delicious meal and used the communicator to track her. Just as they suspected as Usagi she couldn't resist and for now the monster would allow it. Only Minako waited on the blanket waiting for her.

"Where is everyone?" Usagi asked.

"Usagi-chan I'm glad you could make it, they've all gone to pick up other things. Oh my I've just got loads of energy today, do you want to take some off my hands?" Minako asked. Usagi seemed to perk up at this and Minako immediately noted a change in her. She was grateful that Mercury was running a continuous scan on her.

"Yes sure, I'm feeling quite tired today and could use the extra boost." Minako nodded and held out her hand tentatively. They both closed their eyes as their hands met. Minako felt he energy flowing out of her and she tried to break free, but Serena's grip tightened around hers.

"Uranus World Shaking!" Minako gasped as Serena let her go and flew across the park as people screamed and ran in fear. Ami was by her side immediately.

"Transform, we have to fight her as if she were another youma eventually the monster will come out and a combined attack from us all should do it." Minako nodded and transformed into Sailor Venus even though she felt weak.

"Venus use your chain!"

"Hai!" She nodded. "Venus Love Chain and Circle!" The monster in Usagi struggled to be released.

"Pluto Dead Scream!" Usagi screamed a burn crushing scream all the while hurling dark energy at them. Venus forced herself to hang on to the chain even as she used it to attack her with dark energy.

"Neptune Deep Submerge!"

"Death Ribbon Revolution!"

"Mars Burning Mandala!"

"Uranus World Shaking!"

"Jupiter Thunder Dragon!" The attacks hit her one after another as she screamed until finally her body slumped as Mercury scanned her.

"Get ready minna!" She cried. Everyone poised read to attack as Venus released her chain. Usagi stood up and the monster still didn't come out she was immediately hit with everyone's attack. When the light cleared she fell forward to the ground and a squid appeared above her body finally looking like her to some extent, but they knew it wasn't her it had been the same with the General.

"Sailor Planet Power!" They all screamed already in position. The squid screamed and shattered into a million tiny pieces of glass around them. It was like ice littered the ground, but it had also cut into their skin. They all crawled over to Usagi.

"Come on we have to get her to a hospital." They nodded and quickly took off with her in all the commotion. When they were out of view they transformed and went to the hospital.

"You were all very lucky to escape, but your friend will not be all right, she shouldn't have left like she did this morning when she had woken up.

"Hai, we were trying to convince her to come back when the attack occurred," Ami told him.

"Gomen Nasai Obaasan," Chibi-usa told her after she dropped her homemade bento box for lunch. They were going to head over to the hospital to see what was going on with Usagi. She had, had enough waiting around with no answers.

"Its all right Chibi-usa are you still not feeling well?" She asked. Chibi-usa nodded.

"Oh you and baby Usa must be coming down with a cold, I hope Hitomi doesn't develop one too." Chibi-usa merely nodded as she cleaned up the rest and Ikuko prepared another and packed it herself. "Let's go."

"Hai!" They got baby Usa and Hitomi and left. "Obasan are you sure Usagi will even be there, I mean what about the attack?"

"She will be there if Mamoru-kun knows what's good for him," Ikuko told her. Chibi-usa nodded before Ikuko drove off. When they arrived at the hospital all the girls were there except Trista and Hotaru.

"Ah you did find her." They nodded not surprised Mamoru had somehow managed to spill the beans.

"Good news is she's not brain dead," Rei said trying to brighten up the room.

"Hai!" They agreed. Soon Trista showed up with Mamoru who was still very much in pain, but awake with Hotaru. They all sat watching Usagi.

"I shouldn't have made her go to China." Everyone perked up.

"Made her go?" They asked.

"Usagi was really against going I can't seem to remember why," Ikuko said frowning.

"Oh that's my fault," Chibi-usa told her tentatively, but didn't divulge as to how that was after all her secret weapon.

"Nani?"

"No, she must have known something about that general," Rei said.

"Like what?" Amara asked. "What could she have known, about him that we wouldn't have. You guys spent three months with him on an island."

"Exactly and she was acting weird."

"Yes, but only because she was pregnant and trying to hide it," Minako pointed out.

"Yeah maybe at first, but there was something more I just know it, I could see it in her eyes when she would wake up in a cold sweat," Makoto told them.

"We'll just have to ask her," Mamoru told them. He had also noticed there had been a slight change in his Usako than just becoming a mother. There had always been something more he felt he wasn't responsible for causing. They nodded.

"Minna," Usagi whispered. Everyone jumped suddenly roused from their sleepy state to look at her. Artemis and Luna poked out of their bags and jumped on the bed.

"Usagi, are you okay?" Ikuko asked rubbing her head. Usagi nodded her head a little.

"I feel weak, but I feel a little better now."

"Usagi-chan, who is baby usa?" Ami asked. Usagi looked at her as if she were weird.

"She's my daughter, what's wrong with you Ami?" Usagi asked her.

"You don't remember what happen do you?"

"I remember the General attacking me, but that's it," Usagi told them.

"Attack?" Ikuko asked.

"Yeah, he…" She stopped talking. "I'm fine now."

"You're not fine," Mamoru spoke from the other side.

"I am." Usagi tried to sit up, but she fell back weakly.

"Stay down," Ikuko told her firmly. "You're very weak." Usagi nodded with a sigh.

"Where's Chibi-usa-chan, Baby Usa, and Hitomi?" Usagi asked.

"I'm here," Chibi-usa told her looking nearly as weak as Usagi.

"I should take you home, Chibi-usa you're coming down with a cold." Chibi-usa nodded.

"Baby Usa doesn't look so good either," Minako commented lifting her.

"Oh my baby," Usagi said seeing she looked a little green.

"Don't you worry, you get better I'll take care of them." Usagi nodded wanting so much to care for them both.

* * *

"Usagi-chan gomen nasai, but this is for your own good," Mamoru told her. She had been home for quite some time, but Mamoru and scouts decided it was time for some answers and Ikuko was now allowing Mamoru to kidnap Usagi of sorts to get those answers. Chibi-usa looked on she had found her strength returning when Usagi's had begun to do so as well. It was as if they had a link of some sort.

"Put me down!" Usagi screamed as he lifted her effortlessly and put him in the car.

"Nope." He shut the door and slid over the hood and hoped it. He pulled her back in and hit the put button to locked the door and made sure she couldn't unlock it. Usagi was only fighting to get away because she knew what they wanted and she wasn't willing to give it to them.

"Mamoru let me out now!" She started to hyperventilate. They couldn't know her shame, they just couldn't. And even if they did know, they would only tell her what she already knew, that it was her fought. That she had brought it all on herself on now they wouldn't want her to be Sailor Moon any longer, and Mamoru would desert her and she would be forced to raise baby Usa alone, assuming he didn't take her, from her. And her parents would hate her too. Everything began to go out of focus and she could no longer see and lost all sense of time. When she finally calmed down and her vision returned to her and she was surrounded. There was no escaping the inevitable she would just have to accept her fate. She held her head down in shame.

"Minna Gomen nasai, forgive me," She whispered. They just barely heard her as she sat in the chair in the middle of the room.

"Sorry for what Usagi-chan?" Ami asked tentatively.

"For making him do it, if I were a good girl that never would have happened to me."

"You mean me getting you pregnant?" Mamoru asked. "Usagi-chan that was my fault, my mistake not yours."

"If I were a better scout we wouldn't be here." Here being the middle of a wrestling ring at the shrine.

"Usagi-chan the General beating you is not your fault," Rei told her.

"Minna hush." Minako approached Usagi-chan again, but closer. "Usagi-chan tell us what happen on the island." Usagi nodded and told them. They all stared at her in horror, which she thought was directed at her just like in her dream. But the words of scorn that followed weren't for her she realized, but for the General.

"I bet that's how that damn thing got inside of her," Mamoru raged. He wasn't running off to kill the General of Japan because Amara and Michelle were hold him down. They all had to think rationally before they made any course of action.

"And Tsukino-san sent you straight to him," Makoto commented as Trista held her, and Hotaru had a hold of Mars. It wasn't that they all didn't want to go tare him limb from limb it just wasn't wise for them to do so.

"Where is the bastard now?" Amara asked.

"Hospital in Kyoto," Minako commented. "I heard he hasn't woken up since the incident."

"Wait, wait," Ami said. They all looked at her.

"If he put it in her on the island, that means baby Usa could very well be." A bright light shined through the door.

"Chibi-usa!" They exclaimed. Everyone ran out the door and headed straight for the park where the blast of energy came from. When they got there, they found a squid like baby Usa and an identical one coming from Chibi-usa.

"Don't worry its not them," Ikuko cried from their limp bodies. They had already transformed they immediately attacked them as Tuxedo Kamen went over to his daughters.

"Go Sailor Moon!"

"Moon Gorgeous Meditation!" The squids not being very powerful were defeated easily. They splattered covering everyone within rage with a clear goo.

"Ugh its like snot," Hotaru groaned surprising them all and making them laugh even Hotaru started to laugh, but the reality of the situation returned to them.

"There's nothing we can do," Sailor Moon told them all. "Just leave it a lone, there's no proof. All I want to do is forget if that is even possible anymore." She hurried over to baby Usa and lifted her up gently before hurrying off. Tuxedo Kamen lifted Chibi-usa and left. Ikuko grabbed Hitomi and followed them to the shrine.

"Okaasan," Hitomi said running over. Usagi looked at her and hugged as she watched baby Usa who was lying next to Chibi-usa in much of the state she had been. Hitomi's hand glowed and she touched both of their foreheads. They didn't wake up, but soon it became obvious that they were now asleep.

"What's going on with you Usagi-chan?" Ikuko asked.

"It was nothing Tsukino-san," Mamoru told her. "It was no more than what we suspected." Everyone nodded their agreement.

"I'll sue him than."

"Don't, just let it be Okaasan, I just want this all to go away and it will if we stop bringing it up." Everyone nodded their head at her words though they didn't believe that was true at all. Usagi-chan would be haunted by it for the rest of her life and they knew it.

"All right fine, but let's get the children home."

"Hai." They helped her get them into the car before she left with Ikuko.

* * *

****

Later that night in Kyoto

"Yarou!" Usagi exclaimed to the General. He opened his eyes. He was in a full body cast except for his head, but his jaw was wired shut. He looked at her with recognition in his eyes, but for the first time he seemed frightened of her rather than she him. "That's right its me, I know you know what you were doing, and I know you're going to keep doing what you did to me to other girls." He said something, but obviously it came out in muffles. "But I won't let that happen, I am going to make sure you never hurt any girl again and more importantly me. She took his pillow from behind his head and held it above him just enough so that they could still one another. "Burn in hell you sick fuck!" She shoved the pillow down hard causing him pain. He could do nothing stop her as he tried to move only causing more pain throughout his body. Serena applied a little more pressure until finally the machine went off to alert people the fact he wasn't breathing. She quickly shut it off and held it down more. She held it so long she was only sure he was dead when he was cold. She left the pillow over him and walked back to the window. He was thirty stories up. She transformed and as Sailor Moon easily exited thirty story window. When she landed in the park among Kyoto she was surprised to find the scouts waiting for her. 

"What did you do?" Uranus asked her.

"I stopped him from hurting more people," Sailor Moon told her before she ran off and they could do nothing, but follow her.

FIN

* * *

A/n: I just wanted to thank all of my readers who were here at the begining and have waited over a year fro me to finally finish this story. And even my more recent readers. Hope you all enjoyed it, and hope all future readers enjoyed this too. Later.


End file.
